Lingerie
by sarahmadison
Summary: Trunks is dating Marron. Marron leaves and Pan and Trunks sleep together. What will happen. TWO NEW CHAPTERS. Marron has returned from Italy and has Pan told Uub yet. Read and find out. discontinued. i don't have time to write anymore .
1. i'm an idiot

Disclamier: id not own DBZ. Never will.

Few things, this was supposed to be an excerpt from the first chapter of my very first fanfiction ever. Please critic. I am having it be a bit vague up until probably chapter 3. Then things shall reveal itself, like how is that shopping for a ring and such. This story involves Bra, Pan, Marron, Goten, Uub and Trunks. Hexagon of love. Hope you enjoy. It's a mix or first person and third person

Chapter 1: I'm an Idiot

"Sir, how about this one? It is one of a kind, I guarantee you no other will have it in all of Satan city" said the store clerk.

"That is not what I am quite looking for."

"Of Course sir."

"Can I see that one? Yes the one with the ruby's and diamond. Hhhffff" He sighed. This was proving to be much more tricky than I thought. Two weeks of searching and he still didn't seem to find the right one. But he had this eerie feeling that finding the right one wasn't the problem. The problem was him. But he just pushed that feeling aside. Maybe he should ask his friends for help. Get there opinion. They would know which one she wanted well at least what style she would absolutely love.

God he thought. Who knew ring shopping would be so hard. Now he knew why women took so long shopping for jewelry. It had to be perfect. He was 27 soon to be 28 about to take the deep plunge as some of his guy friends would say, fall willingly to his doom. No freedom, only commitment. But he has been committed for a very long time. It's not like anything would change. We would just promise to be together forever. He knew they were going to be together forever. He knew they would not break up so why not get married? He new he loved her and she deserved to get married. After all isn't that why people date, to find the person they are to spend the rest of their lives with? He was certain he found her, its just he never thought she would be the one he would end up proposing to. Huh. Fate works in mysterious ways he thought. Suddenly his mind wandered, wandered to the day that changed his life forever.

Two years prior

She wanted to cry. But why? It's not like it was the first time she was stood-up. But she thought this time would be different. He promised it would be. She even went out and bought new lingerie. How foolish she was to believe it. Well at least it wasn't something special like an anniversary, she attempted to cheer herself up and chuckled. Anniversary. She was beginning to think they would not have a third. He was growing distant lately. At first she thought it was his work. That is what he told her it was. His company was on the brink of finishing a breakthrough invention. He had to supervise the project, wanting to make sure it would be perfect with no flaws and would be ready before the deadline.

Well actually he didn't want to, his mother wanted him to. He actually wanted to be with her is what he said. But that was not it. Call it womens intuition but something was up. What if he had enough of her? What if he stopped loving her? What if he found someone else and was cheating on her? God maybe that's the true reason he was working late hours and used this so-called new invention as an excuse. She thought about it. Thought some more. Nahhhhhh. That can't be it. He wasn't the type. She new he was working on the invention, she was merely trying to concoct outrageous reasons beside the invention to be angry at him. Maybe if she was able to get angry at him, she could use it as an excuse to leave. No she didn't want to leave him leave him. She just thought they needed a break, and well after tonight's events she knew they did. It was inevitable. Good for both of us she tried to tell herself.

He was too busy, and she respected that, but she was sick of being sad about it. Plus she was offered an opportunity to work abroad for a couple of months. Maybe if they took a break, they could focus full heartedly on their jobs and not be distracted about their lovers. This invention was important, and her constant complaining would only distract him from focusing his full attention on it... She didn't want that. And well she had a great opportunity to add to her resume. Yes when he got home tonight she would tell him. She took her out her MasterCard and handed it to the waiter. He tried to start conversation once more and make a joke.

"Oh really, hahahaha, I know what you mean" she laughed halfheartedly.

God, she hated it when waiters tried to start up conversation. It's not because they wanted to because they were interested in what the costumer had to say, but because they wanted a larger tip. God were they fake. Well she was too for faking a laugh. Oh well we are all hypocrites she thought.

"Here you are Marron. That's a nice name. One of my friends' name is Marron you'd like her but she is not nearly as pretty as you" She only smiled and left a generous tip, not because she felt obligated because of the conversation they had or that he was attempting to flirt with her, but because she knows how it is to be a waitress. It was hard. She hated it. You always had to be fake. She got up and left. When she was at the door, the waiter that served her quickly came up to her.

"Leaving already Marron. I'm off in fifteen minutes. I don't suppose you would like to get some coffee and continue our conversation?" he asked hopefully.

Ahhhh how cute she thought and how lame at the same time. "Sorry Tyler, I think we have talked about chimpanzees to last me a life time, besides I don't think by boyfriend would approve. But thank you anyway."

Yes, this particular waiters tip securing conversation involved chimpanzees of all things.

"Boyfriend," he said skeptically "You mean the guy that stood you up."

Excuse me Marron thought but before she could say anything he continued.

"If I was dating an angel like you," he continued "I would never leave you waiting at a restaurant for two hours."

"Well Ty-ler. For your information I was meeting a friend, but something came up and she couldn't make it. Please never insult my boyfriend again. You got that. If I were you I would turn around before I complain to your manager you jerk."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you angry. It's just while you were hear you looked so sad. I was trying to be friendly and cheer you up."

She hesitated for a second but than said "No I'm sorry. I know you only meant well. Goodnight Tyler."

"Goodnight Marron." And with that she got into her car a drive to the apartment.

It was 12:30 am. She couldn't hold her sleep off any longer and fell asleep. About an hour later he came in. Boy was he tired, but it was worth it. They were almost done, which meant he would be ahead of schedule by about a month, and that meant that he would have about a month to go on a nice relaxing vacation with Marron. Boy did they both deserve it, for her being so patient with him and for him working so damned hard.

He put his shoes on the shoe rack next to the door, hung his coat, started tacking of his suit jacket and threw it on the couch, loosened his tie, took it off his head and threw it one of the kitchen stools next to the kitchen island. He unbuttoned his shirt as he continued to walk to the bedroom. She was already asleep. Good he thought. He didn't want to have see her all sad again. He took off his pants, removed the covers and slipped in right next to her in only his boxers. He slipped his hand over her waist, leaned over her head and kissed her forehead. He then snuggled into the warmth of her body. How he loved her so.

She woke up around 6:00 am to the sound of annoying singing. Did he have to do this every morning? She slowly opened her eyes, turned her body around to face the bathroom, plopped up on her elbows and saw trunks putting on his suit jacket, singing "I say a little prayer for you." She rubbed the corner of her eyes with one hand and yawned.

He noticed her and stopped singing. "Morning sweetie," he said "sleep well?"

"Well I would have if it weren't for your horrendous singing."

"I thought you loved my singing"

"Whatever gave you that idea" she said trying to throw a pillow at him and he quickly dodged it and crawled onto of the bed.

"You have the worst voice I have ever heard." He mocked an expression of hurt and said "you wound me"

"O P-lease, nothing I say could ever wound your big ego."

"Is that so" he said and quickly pulled her elbow away from underneath her. She fell flat on the bed and he kissed her, but whilst doing so he stopped, laughing with his lips millimeters from her mouth.

"What's so funny" she asked.

"Your breath" he said "it's disgusting" he continued to laugh after looking at the expression on her face.

"She grabbed another pillow and started hitting it at him. He continued to laugh while she smiled. "I was…just…joking…" he managed to say between laughs while trying to dodge being hit.

"Well FYI, your morning breath ann't that great either. Now come here and kiss me."

"Do I have too?" He pouted.

"Why you jerk"

"I'm kidding. You get so angry so quickly you know I love you." Then he went to proceed to kiss her.

She pushed away and looked into his eyes "I know" she said. He kissed her again. She deepened the kiss. She was slowly leaning to a slant against the head board; he began to progress his hands from her neck down to the side of her stomach up her tank top. He then found what he was looking for and started to room his heads around her freely. She moaned and motioned her kisses down to his chin down his neck. He tilted his head so that he gave her better access to his sensitive spot. He placed his left hand down on the pillow for support.

"You didn't show yesterday" she said between kisses. "I was so angry."

He opened his eyes in a flash then moved away from her, looked deep into her eyes. He could not believe he forgot. "Oh Marron I am so sorry. I am so sorry. I forgot. I was at work and we got held ….."

"Shsshhh. I know. Its ok." she said knowing he was sincerely sorry.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Well…," she said in a seductive tone, "I know one way" and she continued to kiss him.

Boy was he lucky. If it was any other girl they would have thrown a hissy fit for him forgetting to show up to their date that was suppose to make up for all the other times he was late or never showed up.

He then moved away to kiss her on the lips, pulled away and said "I've got to go. Work calls."

She pouted her lips and started to whimper like a dog.

"No Marron please. I have to go. Believe me, there would be nowhere else I would love, and I mean LOVE to be then here with you but I have to go…Corporate meeting today... I can't be late." He kissed her one last time and got off the bed. She sat up, curled her knees near chest and plopped her arms on them.

"Ok but I need to talk to you. It's important. Can I come by for lunch?"

"Yeah sure sweetie" He said opening the door and leaving.

"Bye" she yelled out, but knew it fell on deaf ears. She sighed. She hoped that she would get one more chance to make love before she left for two months. Guess not.

She got out of bed. She stretched her arms forward, up and backwards. She made the bed. Rinsed her mouth. Ate breakfast and then brushed her teeth. Yes she brushed her teethe after eating breakfast not before. It just didn't make sense to her to brush ones teeth and then have them be dirty two minutes later. She then took a shower. Got dressed and proceeded to pack her luggage. Whilst doing so, she picked up her phone and called her bosses cell.

"Hi Darlene. How are you?... That bad huh…Well I have good news…yes I do. I am going to Italy….I knew that would make you happy. I am packing right now….well I need to get away as soon as possible and clear my head. Don't worry, I will pay the ticket. No need to refund since it is last minute and all. Believe me I know how expensive tickets can be….Yeah, I jut to clear my head and figure some things out, plus it will give us time to focuses on our respective jobs….well its only two months right…its not that long time of separation. Wait a minute are you trying to convince me to stay after you tried so hard to convince me to go?….I am not running away from my problems, like I said a break will do us good….it is not a breakup just a break Darlene just a break…thank you. I will call you when I get there….in the meantime can you e-mail me the corporate address and inform them I will be coming….Yeah I'll let you know what time my flight gets there as soon as I find out….Thank you….you too, Bye!"

Well now that was taking care of she continued to pull her shoe drawer from underneath her bed. She smiled. How she loved her shoes. She would just take a few, maybe just 20, after all she was going to go to the shoe capital of the world. She would buy some more pairs when she got to Italy. She pushed her shoe rack back underneath the bed. Pulled down the bed sheets and moved her hands across them to smooth the edges of the bed sheets and blanket. She was sort of a neat freak, but she wasn't as mad as she was a few years ago. Had she gone to the doctors, she would have probably been diagnosed with OCD she thought. But she didn't go; she knew it was just a phase. It ran in the family she was told. Kuirrin himself didn't have it, but his mother did. She got over her obsession eventually, like everyone knew she would. It was almost noontime. She was done packing and ready to leave. She called a cab and headed for Capsule Corp. Now the hard part she thought.

"Well hello Miss Chestnut. How are you.," inquired the receptionist in her usual perky voice.

"Fine, Thank You Mookie and yourself?" she smiled

"Same as usual. I would be better if I got a raise. Could you put in a good word?"

Marron laughed while saying "I'll see what I can do."

"You know of all Trunks' girlfriends, I have to say you are the best."

"You're just saying that to seal the deal. But thank you anyway if it was…nevermind I have to see Trunks. He should be available.

"Go right in, you know the way."

She took the elevator to the 20th floor. Got out and was greeted by the presence of Trunk's secretary, Missy.

"Hi Mis, how have you been?" asked Marron in a Cheerful Manner.

"Marron," she practically screamed "where have you been. IK haven't seen you in such a long time. I'm good thanks and you?"

"Fine thank you.

"So where have you been, what have you been up too?"

"Work you know the usual. Sorry Missy, but I am kind of in a rush, may I go in and see Trunks?"

"No problem. Let me just let him know." She called his office, "Sir Marron is here to see you…certainly. Go right ahead."

"Thank you." She proceeded to go in when Missy called her "Marron when you have the time we should go out for coffee and catch-up"

"Sure" and with that she entered Trunks office, shut the door and was greeted with a passionate kiss. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you," he said and started kissing her again and moved down her neck whilst moving her across the room towards the desk.

"Yeah…me too…." She some how managed to say between breaths. And then she remembered why she was here. She had to do this.

"Trunks" she moaned. He didn't say anything and continued to kiss her neck down her shoulders while he tried to undue her buttons. Oh God it feels so good. But she had no time to waste.

"No Trunks….I have to tell you something" she managed to whisper. "Hmmm" he was done buttoning her shirt and was about to take it off when she stopped him.

"What is it?" he looked into her eyes concerned. She looked at him. She had to do it plus she had a running cab outside. Who cares if your boyfriend was a billionaire, those things were expensive and she could not wait up her for an hour or so, while the fair kept going OR Could She? What the heck, she told the cabbie to wait for her no matter how long it took.

"I love you" and then she kissed him passionately.

He kissed backed, lowered his hands to her ass and lifted her on top of the desk. He then proceeded to his unfinished business and took o her top. He then broke the kiss and started kissing her neck down to her shoulder. She pushed her head back and moaned, and then moved her head to the side. Trunks began to kiss her where her bra strap was, and moved it down her shoulder and continued to kiss her all the way to the end of her shoulder back up to her luscious lips. Marron then reached for Trunks jacket, pushed it off his shoulders and took it off. She then proceeded for his shirt buttons and he proceeded to move his hand under her skirt alongside her thigh. She moaned into his mouth.

They knew no one would disturb. Missy was explicitly told to never let anyone disturb him when Marron was in his office even if it was an emergency. She never had and she never would. Marron then took his shirt of his shoulders and down his arms and began kissing his chest. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Marron…. I love" He moaned. She began to unbuckle his belt, unzipped his pants and pulled them down before she could do anymore, he grabbed her hands and pulled them to her sides and leaned in to kiss her. He leaned in further and she bent her back further.

He then took his right hand from her wrist and moved it under her skirt, up her inner thigh and began to play with her. She arched her backed and heaved. He moved up to look at her face. She was beautiful. He continued to play with her and she arched her back further until she had her head on the desk. "Trunks….Oooo…mmmm…" she moaned "Please…I need you…" he moved his other hand up her skirt and removed her panty. He pushed her skirt up, bent down to kiss her and entered her. "Ahhhhhh" she screamed and they both began to pant, moan and scream for another few minutes until they both collapsed on the desk kissing each other and telling each other how much they loved each other.

They lie there for a few minutes; trunks on her chest listening to her heart beat slowly steady itself, and her with her hand holding his head and neck to her chest. It was so peaceful. She wanted to stay like this forever but knew she couldn't. A minute later she picked up his up so it was facing her face, gave a quick soft kiss to his lips and one to his forehead. He then kissed her passionately and looked like he was ready for round two. Boy was he horny, she thought. Well it has been nearly two weeks she thought. They hadn't had time to see other. He began roaming his hand across her waist and the other to under her back. She parted from the kiss and said

"No. You have work and I have to be somewhere"

"O come on just a quickie," he pleaded with puppy dog eyes. How could he go from being so damn passionate to a little child in a manner of minutes?

She affirmingly said "NO!"

"Fine" he grudgingly replied. Kissed her on the forehead and got up. He then began to dress himself as did she. She then sighed. Now or never she thought.

"Trunks I have to tell you something."

"What is it sweetie?"

Just do it. It's not like it will hurt anymore less any way I do it.

"Trunks….I …I Think we need a break" she said gazing at him from the corner of her eyes whilst finishing the last of her buttons. He stopped dressing as soon as he heard break, turned around, looked at her with confused eyes and

he asked "whaaa…what are you talking about?" flabbergasted.

"Trunks…(pause)…I think it would be best. You are always busy. I never get to see you."

"I know that sweetie and I am sorry. You have been so patient, but I won't be busy anymore…..I am almost done….Just two or so more weeks…until the test results are ready and last minute changes…then I am done. I promise. Plus I am hiring someone to take up some of my heavy load, someone who can look to supervise most of our projects…mother said she was fine with it. She knows we aren't spending that much time together so she agrees. You see you have nothing to worry about," he tried to plead and sooth her worries.

"Its not just that Trunks," she whispered in a sad tone of voice, "Trunks I know you love me and I love you but we have to figure out if it is the type of love that will lead to marriage or just a convienience type of love until the right one comes"  
"Maroon what are you talking about. Of course you are the right one you foolish girl," she said soft and slowly while he proceeded to her and grabbed her hands into his own.

She looked at him, he smiled at her "are you sure about that Trunks?" she asked him very slowly, "Am I the one you want to spend the rest of your life with? Am I the one you want to have children with, grow old with?"

"Marron …." He hesitated for a sec, just a sec and she knew his answer, he was unsure no matter what he tried to say to make her stay.

"Marron of course you are. I can't picture myself with anyone else besides you." She moved her head to the side and he picked her chin up to look at him. She looked into his eyes tears beginning to well up in her own.

"Trunks" she said barely above a whisper. He took this as an indication she changed her mind and went down to kiss her closing his eyes and she hers "…I'm not" he stopped centimeters from her lips, opened his eyes and say a few stray tears fall down her face. What is she saying? What is she talking about he thought.

"Trunks we need some time apart to think things over. I have a cap waiting outside. I will be gone for two months on an assignment. I think that shall be sufficient time for us both to realize what we want," she said half-heartedly in a shaky voice.

He was shocked. He couldn't believe it, "So you have been planning this for quit some time I see," he said. There was anger evident in this tone of voice. She said nothing... Just looked down once he removed his hand from underneath her chin and moved away from her. He began moving back and forth. Then looked down and chuckled. He then moved his head up with his eyes closed and chuckled again.

"Hhhaaaaa. Ohhhhh.chuckle Oh Marron."

"Trunks, I'm sorry"

"No your not," he said whilst looking at the ceiling. Then he faced her, hands on holding his sides and "no your not" he then switched footing and yelled "I know what I want Marron. I know what I want. I want you damn-it. I can't believe you. You have been feeling this way for quite sometime," he paused and then "What was this? Quick fuck goodbye?" he yelled angrily.

She slowly cried and said "No. Trunks I…"

"I never thought you would hurt me Marron…NEVER."

"Trunks I…"

"Don't" he said in steady anger. "Don't…..GO your cab is waiting."

She closed her eyes, breathed in steadily and went up to kiss him but he turned his face from her.

"Trunks," she whispered.

"Just. Go." There was deadly venom to his voice.

She walked to the door about to open, looked back at him-he was facing the window-and she let a few silent tears stream down her face and walked out. She wiped at her face. Missy saw her walking out. To the elevator

"Hope to see you so...Marron are you Ok?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, missy I am fine. I will see you soon ok bye," she said hurriedly. Missy took this as her sign not to meddle. The elevator door opened, she quickly ran in and pressed L. The door once more opened and Marron quickly rushed through the Lobby towards the receptionist.

"Marron did you put in a good word?" she asked but Marron didn't reply. She wanted to get out a quickly as possible.

From above Trunks looked down and saw a figure go into a cap. He was sure it Marron. How could she he thought. How dare she accuse me of not knowing what I want! Sure I want to get married not just yet. I mean god I am still 25. For the next few hours he just passed back and forth, sat stood up, and thought. God I am a jerk he thought. I should have just been accepting. She has with me. Damn I made her cry and I can't apologize for another 2 months.

He sat down slapped his hands on the desk. Cropped his elbows on the desk and put his head in his hands.

"God I am an Idiot"

"I would agree with that." Said a new voice he turned around to see none other than his best friend Goten.

"Goten" he was shocked. "What the hell, how did you get in here? Missy is supposed to let me know of any visitors. Damn that woman. Doesn't she know procedure," he said angrily while going to pick up the phone to yell at her.

"Chill man, I let myself in through the window. He looked at Goten dumbfounded. "Oh" was all he managed to say.

"What the hell crawled up your ass?" asked Goten as he moved across the desk to sit facing Trunks who just sighed. "Goten I am an idiot"

"I thought we already established that" Trunks glared up at him but Goten wasn't looking at him. Instead he had his hands across the back of his head, eyes closed and was smiling up at the ceiling. There was something different about Goten.

"What the hell is up with you," he said glaring at Goten.

"I asked you first, so what happened? Why are you acting like Vegita?"

He sighed, "Marron…she …she thought we should take a break"

"what, why?" Goten yelled.

"I don't, I don't know," he paused and Goten waited fro him to continue "Because I am an idiot!?" Goten was about to say what trunks knew what he was going to say but glared at him with the famous Vegita glare, and he shut his mouth.

"She thinks we need space to figure things out. She doesn't think we are committed to one another for a marriage.

"What. That's ridiculous. You guys have been dating for nearly three years. You live together. You're practically married," said Goten matter-of-factly, smirking with a satisfied grin on his face, as if he solved a mystery.

"You know I think that is just it. I think that she feels it will never happen because we **have been** together for so long and I haven't popped the question. But I haven't asked her to marry me because I…because I…I…"

Goten was on the edge of his chair "Iiiiii what?"

"I'm unsure. I mean I want to. Not just yet at least."

"Well then she was right"

"NO SHE WASN'T," yelled Trunks knocking Goten of his chair frightened looking anime style.

"She suggested I didn't want to. That I wasn't sure it was her, but it is her and I do, just not yet," He tried to argue.

Goten got up, fixed his chair into position and asked, "Well what now"

"she went away for 2 months"

"TWO MONTHS," Goten yelled out.

" I know," said Trunks, "and I didn't ask her where she was even going, I just yelled at her to leave, " he sighed.

Goten took this as his que, got up and moved to stand next to Trunks placing his hand on Trunks' shoulder and said

"well if it makes you feel any better, I broke up with paris." Did he hear right. He turned his head to look at Goten's face. Goten notice he had a look of disbelief on his face. He knew Trunks would be shocked to hear that. Paris and Goten were practically together forever albeit Goten not loving her. But he soon found out the look wasn't disbelief regarding the break-up but Goten's thoughtlessness.

"How the hell is that suppose to make me feel any better Goten," he practically yelled and Goten jumped back.

"I don't know, I…its…just I thought…maybe Marron was right in leaving you," he shrieked and realized he probably provoked Trunks even more, "I'm sorry I didn't…"

"No you're right, she probably was."

He felt bad for him; he had to do something for his friend. He then remembered why he came here in the first place.

"Hey man, don't get angry or anything, but if you are up for it we are all going out tonight. I came here to ask if you and M… if you wanted to come with. Maybe it will help you get your mind of things. Tomorrow you can think about getting her back…..so what do you say?"

Trunks contemplated it. Maybe he needed to get out. It has been such a long time and if he wanted to get Marron back he need to see things in a new light and staying cooped up at work was not going to make that happen.

"Sure. Why not"

"Great. You think you can pick up your sister, I'll pick up Pan," trunks simply nodded.

"Ok excellent. We are going to the Mirage at 9. Your sis should know where its. See you soon." And with that Goten flew out of the same window nook he came in.


	2. memories

He made one last attempt to call Marron's cell, if she didn't pick up this time then he would stop for sure

Disclaimer: DB, DBZ, DBGT do not belong to me. I don't own anything. If I did I would have published it for sale.

Hi guys, I would like to give a special shout out to my very first reviewer ever **gaetagirl** I am glad you are hook that is my evil intention. Muahahahaha! Good that it is not confusing. I started writing this as an attempt to avoid doing my term papers. It got be all excited.

ANYWAY, I have added to a scene. It is _italicized_. Please read it, if you have already read it. It is important to the plot plus I think it is cute. It develops the characters of Trunks and Pan a bit more.

Chapter 2: Memories

He made one last attempt to call Maroon's cell, if she didn't pick up this time then he would stop for sure.

Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring Ring 'Hi, you have reached the voicemail of Marron Chestnut, if it is an emergency please try and call back, if not please leave a message after the beat. …………This voicemail is currently full. To leave a cal-."

He hung up, threw the phone on the table, leaned into is coach, rolled his head back and blew a heavy breath. No doubt full from my messages he thought. He had called at least 30 times since she left around 1 pm this afternoon to go to God knows where. He tried contacting Darlene, her boss, but she wasn't available. He even tried contacted the airport to see which flight she had gone on. But they told him that it was privileged information even if he was the president of Capsule Corp or her dying brother. Damn those airports. He even resorted to asking Mr. Satan, but he was too busy to do him a favor like that if Trunks didn't provide him a legitimate reasons. If he was not about to tell his mother, then there was no way in Hell he was going to tell Mr. Satan what happened.

He lifted his wristwatch above his face. It read 20:15. It still had to pick up Bra, he better do that soon. God knows she takes another 30 minutes after someone arrives to pick her up. Maybe just one more time!? She had to pick. Seriously wasn't she getting annoyed with the constant phone calls? Well this is Marron, he thought, probably the most patient person he knew. He leaned forward, rested his elbows on his knees and but his thumb nail up to his front teeth. He kept staring at the phone. Why not! Maybe this time she would pick up. He went to grab the phone when it rang. Thank God, he thought, its Marron. He was too excited to look at the caller id and simply pressed talk.

"Marron sweetie I am so sorry for today. I didn't mean to-"

"Marron," the person asked incredulously, "um sorry to burst your bubble but it's me Bra."

"Bra, hurry up what do you want" he said impatiently.

"Jeez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Trouble in paradise?"

"Bra, your dwindling my patients, what do you want"

"Goten asked me to call you to remind you about tonight and that you are supposed to pick up your royal _ASS_ness," she said hastily.

"NO, I didn't forget," he whined mockingly, "so you better be ready in 20 minutes tops got that. Bye" and with that he hung up on her.

"Jerk"

"Who is a Jerk?"

"Who do you think!?" Bra replied sarcastically.

"Don't call your brother names sweetie"

"Well he practically yelled at me and hung up on me Mom. I don't care if we are related, NO ONE hangs up on me," she said drawing emphasize on each word, "Now I'm not sure I want to go out with him, he is going to be such an ass."

"Bra-Chan, you must excuse your brother's behavior. He has been so busy at work lately with supervising the invention. This will be good for him. He needs to unwind. It will help him and revitalize his genius"

"Well, I don't think that's the problem," said Bra.

Bulma was curious too know more, "What do you mean?"

God her mother could be so noisy sometimes, she loved it but she would have to find out first. She didn't want to alarm her mother over nothing.

"I mean he is just an ass. I thought you knew," she smiled and headed for her room.

Trunks attempted 3 more times to contact Marron after he hung up on Bra. He was growing impatient and threw there home phone at the wall, causing it to crack upon impact. Damn-it he thought. Why did he have to do that for? What if she was calling right now? Shit. He couldn't even leave her a message telling her to call his cell if she wanted to contact him. He sighed…looked at his watch it was 20:30. He had to pick Bra up.

Ring Ring Ring

"Hello"

"Hey Bra its Trunks"

"What do want," she didn't care to talk to him after the way he treated her earlier.

"Ummm I am picking you up remember," speaking to her as if she were an idiot.

"You know I am still angry at you. Just because you are having problems at work and with Marron doesn't mean you have the right to take your anger out on me. You're lucky I didn't tell father."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to. Ok just don't tell dad." He never wanted a confrontation with his dad and he especially didn't want one now. He was already having a bad day as it was without the added bonus of his father's wrath.

"Humph"

"Who told you I was having problems with Marron?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't tell Goten not to tell anyone. He just assumed he wouldn't but then he remembered that with Goten he had to specify everything. If he said anything…

"Well for one, apologizing on the phone and taking the blame for God knows what is one good indication. Plus you just confirmed it. Does that mean she is not coming?"

"No she is not and please don't tell mom. I don't want her making it a bigger deal then it **already** is."

"That mad huh?"

"You could say that. Listen, you better be ready, I will be there in 5 minutes. I'm not coming in. I don't want to see mom, she'll just ask questions. So I am going to honk, K?"

"Got it. Ok b-"

"Bra wait don't hang up."

"What"

"Could you get me a home phone?"

"What why," she asked suspicion evident in her voice.

"Mine broke"

"I'm not even going to ask."

"Ok bye love ya"

"You too bro"

Honk

"Gotta go mom love ya," she went up to her mom and kissed her on the cheek."

"Bye daddy" she went to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What!? Aren't Trunks and Marron going to come in?"

"No mom, we are already late," she lied. She was heading for the door when her dad began to speak. Shit she thought.

"No guys if you know what is good for you," warned Vegita.

"Daadddy," she giggled, "Is that all you think I do? I'm not going to go there to pick up guys. Besides," she smiled this would get him "I am already dating Goten" and with that she zoomed out of the room laughing.

"WHAT!!" yelled Vegita.

Bulma could not suppress a laugh. "She is just kidding. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Stop laughing"

She stopped and looked at him "What are you going to do about it," she asked seductively.

He got off his chair, walked up to her and said "you'll see" and with that he swopped her up into his arms and headed to their bedroom.

Bra came running towards the car opened the door and asked

"So what happened?" before Trunks even got the chance to look up.

"Got the phone" she showed him and placed it in the back.

"Dish," with that he drove off and told her what happened.

"Hmmm. Well. I have known Marron a long time. I know she loves you, though I can't see why or anyone for that matter," she said playfully. He only smirked.

"Just give her time." She took a piece of gum out of her purse and pooped in her mouth. She always did this when she left to go somewhere. She wanted to make sure her breath didn't stink.

"She is right." His smirk disappeared. And he only glared.

"If I were her," she blew a bubble and it popped, "I would have dumped your ass a long time ago. You should have proposed a long time ago. It hasn't looked like you ever would, even though you love her to death." She blew another bubble and sucked it in. The continued

"You are always working. Have stood her up numerous times, and yet she still forgives you." If it didn't bother her in the past, why now? She tried to think of Marron's reasons besides commitment issues.

"She knows how busy you are at work, and how important this invention is. Maybe…maybe she left so you could focus all your time and energy on it. But also, I think she was just sick of not being a priority." She blew another bubble and pooped it. It was irritating Trunks.

"There was also the prospect of a new assignment for her. This is good for her too. I think she wanted to take this assignment and used the break as a guise so that you both could focus and not have to bother each other with phone calls and shit like that, you know."

"Still, if that is the case. She should have told be **that** instead of telling me I am having commitment issue or that she wasn't sure I thought she was the one."

"I never ruled that out. That is on top of giving you guys space to focus on work. You do have a commitment issue," she blew another bubble and "POP!"

He didn't feel like arguing. This day seemed like it would never end and he was so drained. Why the hell was he even here he thought as they drove up to the Mirage.

They met up with Goten, Uub, and Pan, the later two were kissing.

"Hi guys" greeted Bra. Uub turned around greeted the two newcomers. Pan turned to face Bra and said "hi you."

She looked to Trunks, said hi and noticed Marron wasn't there.

"Where is Marron?" good Goten didn't tell anybody Trunks thought. He was thankful. He underestimated his friend sometimes. He was very loyal though a little slow.

"Ummm" but he didn't know what to say. Bra looked at him and said "she's sick…"she said whilst looking at Trunks then turned around to Pan and added "…with the flu." She then plastered a smile on her face, interlocked her arm with Pan and said "let's go." Pan looked over her shoulder at Trunks and knew something was wrong. She would just have to ask later.

"O Goten, um if I were you I wouldn't come to my house for about a year or two," said Bra.

"What, why," asked Goten suspiciously.

"Well you see I told my dad I was dating you."

He stopped dead in his tracks. Panicking he yelled "YOU WHAT. Oh God Vegita is going to kill me," he said on the verge of tears. He was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Relax. It was a joke. I am sure my mom explained it to him. Don't worry" long intentional pause "…but just in case you shouldn't come around," she said the second part in a deadly serious tone, smirked and with that went into the club.

"Bra you are joking right. Bra? Bra? Braaaaa" Then he noticed Trunks laughing.

"Baka," and with that Goten followed suit, following Pan and the others leaving a hysterical Trunks behind.

They were ushered to the VIP section of the club. It was a secluded area and much more quitter then the rest of the club. They sat down and ordered a few drinks and appetizers. Goten also made an order of twenty sandwiches. They began to talk about their happenings. They had not gotten together in about a month.

Then Uub said "what is this I hear about you breaking up with Paris?"

Apparently word spread fast thought Goten.

"What" yelled Bra and Pan at the same time. Or maybe not.

"It's true."

"No wonder she wasn't here. Good she was beginning to get on my nerves," said Pan. She thought she didn't show because of some sickness or something but she didn't care to ask because she was glad she wasn't there.

"How the hell did you know?"

"We take a class together at Uni. She wouldn't shut up about it. She was crying non-stop" Goten looked guilty and Bra noticed.

"Goten Sun, don't get upset. He didn't love her. It is not fair to either of you if you stayed in that relationship," she said whilst placing a comforting hand over his.

Trunks then regarded Uub. It was one of the few times he saw Uub out of his martial arts uniform and in some casual clothing. It was strange visual. Uub had his arm over Pans shoulders and was stroking the side of her cheek. They recently started dating. Goku would have been thrilled about it, his favorite student dating his favorite granddaughter, only because she was his only granddaughter. Goku always considered Uub family. They lived and trained together for ten years. He was like a son. If only he were here to witness it thought Trunks sadly.

An half an hour past and everyone was on the dance floor except Trunks, which Pan noticed. He looked so sad when she left to dance. She told Uub to go get them a drink while she went over and found out what was wrong with Trunks. He too noticed something was wrong. He kissed her and left. When she walked up to the table, he looked zoned out. She sat down next to him and he took no notice.

"Want to tell me what is going on or am I going to have to call Marron and ask." He looked up startled. He didn't see her sit down.

"You could try but I don't think you will get hold of her"

"What do you mean" she asked concern evident in her voice.

"She left. She wanted a break." Pan just looked at him. A few minutes later she said she was sorry.

"Maybe you should go home."

"Maybe you're right," he got up and then asked "If it wouldn't be any trouble could you take Bra home."

"Sure no problem." He kissed her on the cheek and with that he left.

It had been nearly a week since Marron left. She never returned any of his phone calls. The only thing she did do was send Trunks an e-mail saying she arrived ok in Italy; she was doing fine, and asked him to stop calling her. She would call when she felt she was ready. The only thing he could do was waiting. This created the opposite effect Marron was trying to accomplish. He just couldn't focus. He kept waiting for her phone call. He decided to tell his mom Marron was on assignment in Italy for two months that is why he has been down lately. Bulma said he was selfish. This was a big step for her and he should stop whining. She was half right, this was a big opportunity; he was happy for her but that wasn't the reason he was whining.

He decided to go out for lunch at the la Vie en Rose restaurant. While there he bumped into Pan. They started talking about his situation. She said to give her time. She would contact him when she was ready. But that didn't help. She then suggested something. Tomorrow was Saturday so why not.

"Trunks I am coming over today. You need to stop moping around. Besides it has been awhile since we hung out, just the two of us."

"I guess he said halfheartedly. He was obviously distracted by Marron. It pained her to see him like that. She would make sure to tell Marron when she came back how much Trunks was committed to her. He absolutely loved her.

"You don't have to be in the office tomorrow do you?"

"Not necessarily why"

"No reason."

**new addition**

_They continued to eat, but then Trunks stopped to stare at Pan. He just couldn't take his eyes of her. She ate like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't as if it was a sight he was accustomed to, yet it still unnerved him till this day. Kinda hypocritical given the fact that he was worse when it came to food. But, SHE WAS A GIRL, his thoughts screamed out hoping somehow Pan would me able to here them. Then all of a sudden she stopped chewing and wiped her head up from her plate, eyes bulging out of there sockets._

_Shit. What was he going to do? He only hoped, he didn't mean for it to actually become a reality.Now he knew he was in trouble. He was about to open his mouth to apologize…Hold up! Now he was mentally slapping himself. She can't here you big idiot. He was staring at her as she tried to tell him something but he couldn't understand her. Her mouth was FILLED with food._

_"Sorry Pan, I didn't catch that"_

_She then attempted to swallow all the food in her mouth with one try. The look on her face was the same look he made when trying to take a huge dump. He thought she was going to choke. Her face was beginning to turn purple. She put both hands on each edge of the table and leaned forward._

_"Pan you OK?" he asked frightened._

_She nodded her head indicating yes. Her eyes were shut tight. Trunks could see tear droplets at the corner of her eyes. He moved back into his seat as much as he could, she now looked like she would puke all over him, and he didn't want that. Yes ladies and gentlemen, he'd rather let her choke then have her puke on him. It was a spur of the moment decision. PLUS, he knew she would be OK. She is a Saiyan for goodness sake. Then she gulped her food down and smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen her smile while she began to speak acting as if she didn't almost die 2 seconds ago. She amazed him sometimes._

_"Trunks did you hear a word I just said?"_

_"Sorry no."_

_"I ASKED," she began to say with a sort of mischievous tone "Did your mom tell you the news?"_

_He shook his head implying no. His mom did come into his office today apparently happy and then asked how Marron was doing. When he then told her about her assignment and that was why he was in the slumps. All his mom said after that was, AHEM…._

_'You are a damn son of a' expletive and expletive, I don't know how the expletive… some more berating and expletive ex… 'STOP BEING SELFISH'"_

_Then she began to turn around and walked towards the door but did not stop her tirade He could hear more expletives even after she slammed his office door causing most of the awards to fall of his office wall and break in their frames._

_He DID think it was strange she came in the office at that time of day but never got the chance to ask her because of her tirade. She normally went shopping at that time of day. It must have been EXTREMELY important for her to miss out on her "de-stressing" ritual._

_"Well guess who got hired as your assistant?"_

_He just looked at her dumfounded. He couldn't think of anyone at the moment, and what the hell was up with her evil smirk he thought. OH NO!! Realization hit him. Mom wouldn't he thought! Would she? He began to sweat. How could she? She KNEW it didn't work out last time. It was disastrous, horrendous, the apocalypse for Capsule Corporation. Why would she put him through that again? More specifically how could she do that to her baby, Capsule Corp??_

_"NOT GOTEN" He screamed out making most of the patrons in the restaurant turn their heads to his table._

_Her eyes bulged "NO. GOD NO TRUNKS" she yelled out shockingly. She then noticed all the stares towards there table. She then gave them a look that would make even Vegeta squirm. They immediately turned around. She continued_

_"Your mom may be a mad scientist but she ain't that mad," she attempted to defend Bulma._

_He sighed a breath of relief. "Then who?"_

_At this point he didn't care. Anyone would do as long as it wasn't Goten. He may be his best friend but that didn't matter in this situation. They couldn't do everything together. That was the first of many situations that proved it._

_She lifted her head up high with a proud smile. He knew it. Gohan. That was great. He was a genius. She was about to say who_

_"M…" when trunks cut her off with "Gohan" before she could finish "…E…"_

_"My dad?" she shut her eyes and shock her head_

_"No he already has a jo-" she opened her eyes and stopped from completing her sentence. She just stared at Trunks. His face was red, his shoulders where shaking he was about to say something. He was mad she thought but what she got was not what she expected from him. A fit of laughter burst from his mouth. She just stared. Why was that funny she thought?_

_Trunks managed to say between laughs "You got …to be….kidding me..." he continued to laugh. She continued to stare. Would he stop laughing she mentally demanded! What was so funny about it? It did afterall involve her area of interest, mechanics. Bulma agreed to give it to her when she told her that she needed an internship when she was over to visit Bra. Bulma agreed. She knew Trunks needed help and needed time to spend with Marron. Bulma was afraid that his time at work would have a negative effect on their relationship and she couldn't let that happen if she wanted to have grandkids anytime soon. Plus, she trusted Pan and knew she could handle it. Pan had worked with Bulma previously on numerous occasions. It allowed her to increase her skills._

_He didn't stop. OK now she was mad. She pursed her lips together. And with all the strength she could muster in her sluggish state--she ate way too much--she punched him in the face. That got him to shut up._

_"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" he yelled rubbing his cheek._

_"That is for thinking MY getting a job with YOOUUR company is funny," she folded her arms, turned her head high up to her left and hmphed._

_Trunks continued to rub his cheek. Damn she had a mean left hook._

_"Sorry Pan but you can't handle this line of work. I don't care what my mo-"Then he threw his arms over his face expecting another punch when he saw Pan whip her head to face him whilst unfolding her arms. But it didn't come. Instead she got up ignored him, for she knew how childish he could be. Plus Bulma hired her and there was no need to argue with Trunks over it since he didn't and wouldn't have any say in the matter. She placed some money on the table and said without looking at him_

_"I'll be at your place around 20:00. Make sure you are there."_

_She knew he would stay late at the office, he always did. But today that was not an option. Especially after what just happened!_

_He didn't like the way Pan was acting now. He hurt her feelings, he didn't think that was possible, so he tried to apologize while she put on her jacket and was fixing the buttons and buckle._

"_Pan I am sorry" he said again but she continued giving him the cold shoulder._

"_Pan, really, I am sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_She looked at him and sighed. She'd forgive him this time considering what he was going through. She smiled and said_

"_It's OK. But don't think I can't handle it" Then she began to say with the proudest voice she could muster _

"_I am Pan Son! Daughter of Gohan and Videl! Granddaughter to two of the greatest fighters, Grandpa Goku and Grandpa Satan. We fought aliens in space. I had to deal with you and a 12 year old grandpa for nearly a year BY MYSELF. If I could handle that, __then__ I think I can handle working at Capsule Corp.!!" She had a point._

"_You're right. I guess I will see you Monday at work bright and early."_

"_You will but don't forget. 20:00 tonight or else I will forget about forgiving you. GOT THAT" He gulped. He did not want to get on her bad side._

_He jumped out of his seat onto his feet. Stood straight and did a quick bow of acknowledgement and gratitude that she forgave him."Hi"_

_"Good!" she said with a hard affirming nod. She still had it! She thought she might have gotten soft since dating UUB. He made her act so girly._

**end of new addition**

She said bye and left.

Around half past eight Pan arrived at Trunks and Marron's apartment. She knocked.

He got off the couch and answered the door.

"Hi there miss punctual," he said mockingly.

"Ha.Ha.Ha. you're so funny I think you should be in the funny pages," she said sarcastically while rolling her eyes.

"I got held up." She waited and he didn't do anything. Did he lose his manners or something?

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to be a gentleman and help me with the bags."

"I'm not feeling very gentleman-like but I will help." He went and took two of what he thought were grocery bags, set them on the kitchen island and started looking in them.

"Pan! umm is there something you want to tell me."

She quirked her eyebrow. "No why?" she asked walking in with her arms around two buckets

"Well I think you have a problem. I think you may be an alcoholic." He said whilst setting two cases of beer and the five bottles of hard liquor on the table.

"Listen I needed a break. All I have been doing is studying or spending my time with Uub. I need to unwind and I think you do too." He merely smirked.

"I still have to bring the pizza boxes out. Here take these. Its two buckets of buffalo chicken wings. I also brought a movie"

"Which one" he said while he went to take the buckets of chicken wings.

"Old School"

"Nice. It's been awhile since I have seen that one."

They movie ended and trunks started flipping the channels. He then saw a _Victoria Secrets _lingerie commercial and stopped.

"You're worst then Master Roshi you know that," giggled Pan. She was beginning to feel a bit tipsy.

"I don't think there is anyone worse than that pervert. Besides its not like I am gawking at their fine legs, beautiful exotic faces, and breasts, I am looking to see what I should get Marron."  
"Surrreee and I am Mr. Satan"

"Well you are related, so it is not that outrageously false. Pass me the Jack will ya."

Pan looked at the bottles of alcohol on the table and didn't see it. She turned around and saw it on the kitchen island next to a six-pack of beer.

"You get it." She didn't feel like getting up. She felt sluggish from all the pizza.

"Pleassssseeeee" he bated his eyelashes like a girl. He probably got that from Marron, maybe Bra, yeah defiantly Bra.

"Finnneee, but only because your ass got dumped." HA that shall hit him hard she thought. Good. He was turning into a lazy bum tonight, not what she expected. She got up from the couch and went over to pick to bring them to the living-room. She set the on the table took a beer and went over to the mantel on the wall above the fireplace.

"You know I never get sick of looking at these."

Trunks was to busy to take notice what she was talking about. He had his tongue sticking up at the corner of his mouth. He was in deep concentration trying to pour himself some Jack Daniels the alcohol was starting to take effect.

"At what?" and he looked up.

"These," she said taking a picture-frame off the mantel, started laughing and hiccupped.

"Excuse me" she said. The alcohol was starting to affect her as well.

"O those. Yeah," he said nonchalantly. He had seen them everyday. Nothing special."

"Man, Marron was an ugly child. I don't think I have seen anyone uglier." She was referring to a photo of Marron when she was a child. She was with both of her parents, 18 and Kuirrin.

"Hey, she wasn't that bad." He attempted to defend his girlfriend since she wasn't here to do it herself, but it didn't work. Pan just continued.

"Yes she was. The Noiseless wonder! Thank god she grew a nose and some nice eyes. Imagine what she would look like if she hadn't. Strike that, don't imagine." Trunks couldn't help but laugh. He had imagined, on numerous occasions in fact, and he always laughed. She would look like Kuirrin but with long blond, luscious hair. In otherwords she would be FUGLY. Pan looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"She was ugly but in a cute way," Pan interrupted his thoughts.

"What! How can you be ugly but cute?"

"Ahh, you know what I mean"

"Actually I don't"

"Forget it. You know I think she loved you even then," she said as she put the picture back and took another one for closer inspection.

"You think?" trunks asked skeptically

"Yeah she did. She loves you so don't even think she doesn't. She'll come back. Now this is a photo I like," it was a photo of her, Bra, Goten and Trunks when they were between the ages of 5 and 10. Marron took the picture. She smiled.

"I remember Goten always wanted me to call him "Uncle" back then. It made him feel grown-up," she said proudly while taking a straighter stance and sticking out her chest to emphasize her point somehow. "But now, he'd kill me if I even mentioned it to anybody that wasn't a guy. He figures he can't get dates that way. It'll make him look to old." Trunks just sat back in the couch channel surfing while Pan continued to look at the pictures.

She picked up another photo and a wave of mix emotion came over her. It was of her, Trunks, Giru, and her Grandpa Goku. It had been five years since her grandpa left with Shenron. She missed him so much. Trunks looked up to see her staring glum at a picture frame clutched in her hands.

"What are you looking at?" She looked up at him, turned the frame around, and halfway smirked. Trunks now knew why she was sad. Trying to make light of the situation, he brought up some of their experiences on the adventure.

"Remember when I had to dress up as a bride" It worked. In a matter of seconds she went from being sad to hysterical.

"How could I forget," she said between laughs "I take back what I said about Marron. You by far beat her as the ugliest," she said while wiping tears from her eyes.

"Ha.Ha.Ha." He now became irritated. Maybe he should have just let her be sad. "Well remember when you were turned into a doll and you were—" But Pan cut him off before she could finish. She was now embarrassed, angered and completely red. "Trunks," she yelled. "You just had to bring that up. It has taken be ages to try and get over it. I still have nightmares," she looked at the picture. Shuddered and put it back. Now it was Trunks turn to laugh and her to become irritated.

"Well remember the time you…." And this continued for another three hours with them reminiscing about the past. They didn't attempt to go to sleep until around 2:00 am when exhaustion took over, but it wasn't exhaustion from sleep.

13:17. Pan tried to open her eyes but the light just made them burn so she shut them immediately and moaned. She had a MAJOR headache. She began to move around on the bed and her something she didn't expect.

"_Marron?"_ What why the hell would Uub be calling out Marron's name. She turned around to yell at him.

"Why the F…" she stopped mid sentenced. Oh no she thought. It wasn't Uub that called out her name. It was Trunks. He looked like he was naked. He was covered waist to knee in a sheet. She was covered with a bed sheet. She prayed to god that she still had some clothes on. But she knew the answer before she looked under the covers. She picked the covers up to see, while at the same time knocking of Trunks around that was on top of the covers, stirring him from his sleep. He was too exhausted to open his eyes and he had a MAJOR headache as well. She looked under the covers. OH NO. Fuck. Shit.

"Fuck" she yelled.

"What," Trunks said tiredly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck."

"What's the matter" he said with his head buried in his pillow. Her yelling was only making his headache worse.

"Trunks get up. Now," she yelled shakily. She took the covers and wrapped them over body and jumped out of bed and screamed as she saw Trunks naked body. The sheet she used to cover herself with was also the sheet that covered him as well. Trunks woke up in a stir. She quickly turned around blushing profusely and yelled out

"Trunks cover yourself," she quickly demanded. He was confused. Then he noticed Pan covered up in his bed-sheets, and then he looked down at his own body. His eyes widen in horror.

"Oh shit," he yelled out and quickly scrambled to find something to cover himself with. He took his pillow put it over his private area and then he took his blanket, quickly covered himself and sat there not daring to look at Pan. He was as red as a tomato. Oh no he thought. What the hell happened? He couldn't remember. He really tried but just couldn't. He only looked at Pan after he heard her terrified repeated sobs of "Oh god Oh God Oh God…." she was crying, shaking her head and right hand while her left hand held the sheets together around her body.

"Oh God Oh God…" she kept saying.

"You can say that again," was all trunks could say. She then turned to him. She had complexly forgotten about him somehow. All she was thinking about was Uub and how she didn't want to lose him.

"What happened," she yelled out. Stupid question, she knew what happened. What she wanted to say was how did this happen. And when Trunks didn't answer she asked that very question though louder then before.

"How did this happen?" she yelled out.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!?" he yelled with equal anger and confusion.

"This is entirely your fault," she yelled out.

"My fault!!" He yelled but even louder this time. He quickly got up while carefully wrapping the blanket around his torso.

"How is this fault? If it is anyone's fault it is yours. You brought all that liquor here!!" he yelled from across the room. She was hyperventilating now

"Oh God Oh God Oh God…." He looked away from her and turned to face the floor in confusion. How did this happen he tried to think but Pan's mantra wouldn't let him concentrate.

"Will you shut up," he snapped and this did it. Now she began to cry like there was no tomorrow. Oh no he thought. And he quickly went up to her to make her stop crying. He went to reach out for her but she flinched away. He put his hand back down.

"Pan I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. Please stop crying it is not going to help. Maybe, maybe it didn't happen," he hesitated but thought hopefully. "But I need you to be quite now so I can remember." He said in a comforting and pleading voice. She looked at him nodded and attempted to stop. She did stop her wailing but the tears kept coming.

He tried to think. He remembered they were talking about there adventures five years ago. That's right he tried to sheer her up and at the same time they had a lot to drink. Then they argued about who could hold their liquor better. They where clearly drunk at this point but somehow they ended up playing "I never" as a challenge to see who could. And then one of the questions lead them to kissing and kissing lead them to the bedroom and and SHIT he thought. SHIT SHIT SHIT.

"O God," Pan managed to say as realization dawned on her at the exact moment it did Trunks.

"Oh God," she said again. Apparently that was the only thing she could say.

"What have we done," she cried out looking at Trunks, "what are we going to do" she said to hi expecting him to know the answer. He just stared at her, turned his head and sat on the bed. What were they going to do? He just slept with Pan. Goten's niece, Marron's best friend. MARRON. What was he going to tell Marron? How was he going to tell her? She had complained he wasn't committed and if there was anything that would confirm that assumption for her it was this.

"FUCK" he said and put his head in his hands.

"Fuck Fuck Fuck," his voice getting louder with each word.

Pan quickly looked to the floor to pick up her things and then she ran into the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later she had come out dressed up. She was crying in the bathroom. All she could think about was losing Uub. Marron hadn't even crossed her mind. Not because she wasn't important but because she was frightened over the possibility of losing the love of her life. She quickly went to the living room picked up her purse and left leaving Trunks alone to contemplate their mistake. And boy was it a mistake. Why did Marron leave? If she didn't leave none of this would happen.

"Damn you Marron," he yelled out with emotional rage and then began to cry. Something he hadn't seriously done since his he was told his father had died. Marron would never forgive him.


	3. Misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I don't anything that belongs to the DBZ universe.

I am getting readers I can see that in my stats but not many reviews. Come on people. Help a sista out! Ok so I think this might be my last chapter for 2 weeks. I have finals and I need all the time I can get to study. If I just can't take it anymore, I might end up writing chapter four. This chapter is shorter then the other ones because like I said finals. don't worry I will continue to write. I have the last chapter of the memory sequences written. In fact that was the first chapter I wrote and went from there. I wanted to add more to this chapter but I saw it fitting to end here. Hope y'll enjoy.

Chapter 3: Misunderstandings

Three hours after Pan left, Trunks was slouched on the floor with his back against the bed. His head hung low. What was he going to do? How was he going to tell Marron? Would she take him back? Would she ever forgive him? Would she hate him if he told her? These were a few of the thoughts that kept running through his head. He tried to imagine what would happen when he told her. He played out a different scenario each time. Not telling her was not an option. Their relationship was based on honesty. Besides if he didn't tell her, Pan might.

Then he thought what Marron would do to Pan? Would they remain friends? If she did forgive him, would she forgive Pan? Would she blame her? Would she blame him and forgive Pan? He was driving himself nuts trying to picture each scenario. In one scenario, he envisioned Marron attacking Pan and beating the crap out of her. It could happen? When women were angry it seemed they could gather strength that was beyond their physical limits.

He ran his hand through his hair and started scratching it profusely. All this thinking was giving him a headache. He got up and went into the bathroom to take a LONG shower. He had been scrubbing the same spot for at least 5 minutes. He was in some sort of trance, thinking, which was only broken when the water became cold. He leaped up with a scream, reached for the knob and shut off the water. He got out and noticed he still had soup suds on his body. There was no way in hell he was going to clean himself in cold water! He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist.

He got out and put on some clean clothes; he then went to his sock drawer, pulled out a pair of clean socks, and turned around. The entire room was in clear view. It was in such disarray; the sight would make Marron faint. He dropped his socks and quickly moved towards the kitchen. He opened the cabinet door underneath the sink and pulled out a few garbage bags. He quickly walked back to the room whilst trying to open a bag. He gave it a quick wiggle to open it. He bent down and picked up the sheets Pan had used to cover herself with and threw them in the bag. He then moved to the pillows and took off the cases, then he took of the bed cover and thrust it into the bag; he even went for the comforter but was having a difficult time managing it into the bag. It was so thick. He set the bag on the floor, forced it in the bag and tried tying the bag.

"There" he said in triumph. He looked around the bed and noticed the bed-skirt. There was no need to throw that out. He continued to look around the room and saw the clothes he had worn the previous night. He went for them and threw them away as well. Then he noticed **it **onthe floor. They had ACTAULLY used a condom he thought disbelievingly. How the hell did they even think to use a condom in their drunken state? Well that was one less thing he had to worry about. He did not want to explain to Marron that on top of his infidelity, he was going to have a bastard child. He picked it up and threw it away as well. He took one more look at the room, walked around it, and noticed nothing unusual that might suggest he just had sex. He then took the two bags and went to throw them in the apartment complex's garbage vicinity.

Meanwhile

Pan was in the shower completely red. She scrubbed her body to the point where some spots started to bleed. She couldn't stop crying. She came home to find it abandon. Her parents were probably at her grandmas. She ran up to her room and took her clothes off and threw them in a trash bin. She climbed into the shower and started scrubbing. After about an hour she got out but she didn't stop crying. Silent tears kept streaking down her face. She put on her pajamas and went into bed, where she cried her self to sleep.

"Hello?" she looked around the backyard after no one answered the front door. Strange she thought. Where the hell is everyone? She turned to Aunt Chi Chi's house.

She could hear laughter coming from the house. It was nice to hear Aunt Chi Chi laugh. She was depressed for quite some time after Uncle Goku disappeared. And being around a bi-polar Chi Chi wasn't fun. She could see them all threw the window; even Goten was there but no sign of Pan. Where was she, she had been trying to reach her forever.

She went up to the window.

"Konnichiwa" she said with a smile on her face.

Chi Chi looked to the window surprised and then smiled "O Bra, konnichiwa,"

"Konnichiwa Vidal, Gohan, hi Goten"

"What! No formalities with me?" he said mocking hurt.

"How can I show you respect when you act like a child?" she smirked. Everyone laughed except Chi Chi.

"See Goten," She had her eyes shut, arms folded and eyebrows narrowed "Even Bra doesn't have respect for you."

She knew where this was heading. Poor Goten. She did have respect for him, it was only meant as joke. The only reason she wasn't formal with him is because she saw him, probably, everyday. Bra began waving her hands in the air

"No Aunt Chi Chi, I was only joking, I…"

"Quit you." She yelled at Bra, who turned immediately red. She then pointed her finger at Goten

"You are 24 years old and you start acting like it. How come you are not more like your brother?" Now it was Gohans turn to turn red.

"All you do is chase skirts. Why don't you settle down with a nice wife like Vidal?" Vidal began to blush.

Chi Chi was now howling. She was still very emotional. "Where did I go wrong? What would your father say?"

"Mom I'm sorry! I will grow up please just stop crying, I'll even get a job if that makes you happy" Goten began pleading with her. He couldn't stand to see her cry like this. Chi Chi then began to sniffle.

"You…you promise,"

"Yes mom I promise," he said. Desperation was evident in his voice.

Her tears disappeared and she began to threaten Goten

"You better, because if you don't NO meals for a week." Goten gulped and nodded. She then was smiling joyously turning to frightened Bra.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked as sweetly as she could.

"uhh"

"Excellent. I will start dinner," she got up to leave towards the kitchen but then she turned to Bra who was still in her speechless state.

"Bra will you stop gawking at the window, it is not ladylike behavior." And with that she went into the kitchen.

Goten watched her leave making sure she was out of earshot and quickly turned to Bra frowning

"Why did you do that for? Now you see what you've done!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too. I just thought. I…." She just stopped not knowing what else to say that would make the situation better.

"Now I have to get a job no thanks to you!" he practically spat out.

"Well it is about time. Your mom does have a point. Grow up!" Vidal said and took a sip of her tea. Goten turned to stare at her like she was insane. Of course she would always agree with mother. What a suck-up he thought. Bra quickly shook her head and remembered why she came here in the first place.

"I came here to see Pan. Do you guys know where she is?"

"I thought she was with you. Didn't she sleep over?" Vidal said concerned. Her daughter did not come home yesterday, it was not unusual. Whenever she did not, she knew she would be at Bulma's house sleeping over. But now here her daughter was asking where _her_ daughter was.

Bra was about to reply but Goten cut her off.

"She's home."

"Well I went there but no one answered"

"She is probably taking a nap," Gohan spoke up.

"Oh….ok. Well umm, I have to borrow something of hers and I need it like right now!"

"Well go ahead and let yourself in. The door is open," Vidal said.

"Thank you." She said goodbye, apologized once more to Goten, but he was acting like a child. Didn't his mother yell at him for that type of behavior just two minutes ago!? She turned to head over to Pan's. And then she heard from the distance Goten asking Vidal and Gohan if they thought Trunks might offer him a job! Her heart skipped a beat. She then heard a big bang and dishes breaking and Vidal yelling at Goten. Thank God for Vidal Bra thought.

Then she continued on walking over to see Pan. Of course she didn't need to borrow something from her. Pan's mother thought Pan had spent the night at her place. But she didn't, which meant one thing. She had spent the night with Uub. She couldn't believe it but she had to know the details. She didn't think it was in Pan. Sneaking off, lying to her parents, and worst of all not telling her about her plans. How could she?

She went at a steady pace not wanting to take the chance of Chi Chi catching her running and then accusing her of being unladylike. If she was so concerned about appropriate feminine behavior, then she should lecture her granddaughter Bra thought with a smile.

She opened the gate, went to the front door, turned the knob, went in and sprinted up the stairs towards Pan's room. She burst the door open and then slamming it shut and jumped on the bed where she saw Pan sleeping.

"Wake up," she began to nudge Pan, "I'm so going to kill you." Pan didn't wake up. She was in deep sleep. All her crying had exhausted her.

"WAKE UP…Wake up… all hell's broken lose" she yelled. This time she began shaking Pan in a more violent manner. Pan sprung up.

"What, what's the matter, is everyone ok?" she asked frightened. She thought something had happened.

"Oh everyone is ok all right but I can't say the same for you," Pan took a closer look. She rubbed her eyes and saw Bra looking absolutely wicked.

"Bra? What are you doing here?" she asked through a yawn.

"Well I was worried. I called you last night to tell you about my date with Chiko. I called at least five times, and each time you didn't pick up. I even left messages. When I didn't hear back from you today, I decided to come over and see what's up."

Reality hit Pan. It wasn't a dream. It did happen. She flopped back on her bed and turned around to face the wall.

"Yeah…sorry….I was busy." Bra just smiled. This only confirmed it. Pan was to shy to even look at Bra.

"Yeah I know. I'm going to kill you. I can't believe you "did it1" Pan didn't notice the perky excitement in Bra's voice all she thought was Bra knew. She was stunned. Trunks told her. Pan quickly turned her head on her pillow and looked at Bra with fear in her eyes. Bra thought this was fear from her knowing that she slept with Uub.

Bra closed her eyes and in disappointment said, "Yeah I found out". Disappointment because she didn't find out from Pan herself. Pan thought it was because of something else.

"Bra, I didn't mean too. Please. It was an accident. We were both drunk," she then began to weep. Bra was concerned. "I don't know what to do. Uub will hate me when I tell him. Please don't hate me too!" Pan tried to plead with Bra grabbing a hold of Bra's hand and squeezing them. Bra looked down at their hands. What was going on?

"_Hate you?_' What are you talking about?" Pan thought what Bra was saying was meant as comfort like 'hate you? what do mean, he won't hate you. I don't hate you…'

"How can you guys not. He will. He will never forgive me." Bra was now more confused than ever. What did she mean Uub wouldn't forgive her, or better yet that she wouldn't forgive her. Pan began to wail. Her sorrowful cries disappearing and reappearing. Bra went into an immediate embrace. She was scared.

"Pan? Pan what are you talking about?" Pan didn't answer. She just shook in Bra's embrace.

"Sshhh. It's ok….. I forgive you. He will forgive you….. Sshhh, it's ok…… It will be ok." Bra didn't know what Pan was talking about but she thought if she reassured her that she and Uub would forgive her for whatever it was she did, it would stop Pan from hurting so much.

"NO BRA," she yelled into Bra's shoulder, "He will never forgive me for sleeping with Trunks. It won't be ok. He will never forgive that." Bra's heart stood still. Her breath caught in her throat. Pan continued.

"I lost my virginity to a man I don't even love." She wailed not believing that that could ever happen; that it did happen.

Bra moved away from Pan to look at her in disbelief.

"_You what_?" Bra asked terror-stricken. But once again Pan mistook her response.

"I was still a virgin!" then it hit her, "O my god. Bra what if I am pregnant?" She sobbed looking Bra directly in the eyes, expecting her to say something, something that would make everything ok again. Bra was expressionless. Then in a voice barely above a whisper she said,

"You slept with Trunks?" Pan continued to sob. She looked at Bra.

"Hh….Hhhh…hhhh…" Then she stopped, looked directly at Bra. A tear escaped the corner of Bra's eyes. Pan's eyes stunned with realization of what just happened.

"Bra?" Pan said in a shaky voice. Bra looked down to her lap. Pan moved forward to grab Bra's hand.

"I have been calling you forever didn't you hear me." They both leapt. Bra quickly wiped the tears from her face at the same time Pan attempted to do the same; but her eyes were to red to hide the fact that she was crying. Then the door opened.

"Mom told me to came and call you." He looked at them suspiciously, "dinners ready. What's going on here?" Pan didn't answer. She looked from Goten to Bra. Trying to plead with eyes not to tell. But Bra's eyes were piercing the bed instead of looking at Pan.

"Bra?" he asked in a more serious tone that demanded an answer. Bra crooked her head to Pan. She saw the horror in Pan's face.

"Nothing," she put on a fake smile and turned her head over her shoulder to look at Goten.

"Nothing that concerns you." She then got up from the bed and walked towards Goten.

She then breathed out to emphasize how unimportant the matter was

"Pan and Uub just had their first fight as a couple. Nothing serious. Pan just overreacted and I was trying to comfort her. **And next time** **why don't you knock**." She began to shove Goten out of the room.

"One of us could have been naked. Do you want to see your niece naked you pervert?" she yelled at him.

"Uhhhh...," he was shoved into the hallway and had the door slammed on his face.

"Uhhhhh…" Goten straightened himself out of his stumper and went to the door.

_Knock knock_

"WHAT?" yelled Bra.

"I'm sorry. I just came to tell you dinner is ready." He said through the door.

"Fine. I will be there shortly ok?" she insisted with a fury.

"Ok." He wasn't sure if he should continue. Bra was angry. But he didn't care he had to make sure.

"Is everything alright?"

"I thought I just told you it was! Now go before I go complain to aunt Chi Chi." She yelled.

"OK Ok! Sheeesh, most girls would be flattered to have a guy be concerned you know!" he pointed out annoyed and then left mumbling under his breath.

Pan was staring at Bra. She had her back to her with her hand on the door.

"Bra- "

"How could you allow for this to happen?" Bra asked softly. Pan didn't answer. This enraged Bra. She quickly whipped around.

"Answer me damn-it!" Her hands were clenched.

"Bra I am sorry," her voice began to tremble and then she began to cry again.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Bra just stared at her. Tears were streaking down her face. She was so angry at Pan, even more so at her brother. But it pained her to see Pan like this. She had never seen Pan look so forlorn, in so much pain. She went up to Pan, picked her off the bed, and hugged her.

"Shhhssh. It's ok. I'm sorry. Everything will be ok. We will figure this out together." She then slowly pushed Pan off her to look at her.

"It was not your fault. Like you said you both where drunk. But I expected much more from my brother- "

"Bra please no!… don't blame him.…It was an accident. He loves Marron….. He would never intentionally hurt her. He- " she said hurriedly through compulsive breaths.

"Ok, Ok. Just stop before you give yourself a heart attack." She tried to cheer her up a bit by making light of the situation. Pan merely nodded. Bra felt sorry for her.

"Listen, go wash up. Your grandmother is waiting for us. It will be suspicious if we don't go now. They will ask more questions." Pan nodded and went into the bathroom to clean herself. Bra sat on Pan's bed thinking. How did he allow this to happen? Didn't he love Marron? Damn that bastard she thought. How could he?

Pan came out of the bathroom.

"Do I look Ok" Bra stared at her, She looked like death.

"Do you have any make-up." Pan stared at her like she was unbelievable.

"To freshen you up." Five minutes later.

"Ok there. Lets go. Don't worry! Everything will be fine," Bra said reassuringly. And with that they left.


	4. My BALLS!

Disclaimer: I still own nothing YET! Muahahahhaha

Hope you njoy the chapter

The dinner had not gone ver well

The dinner had not gone very well. Various members of Pan's family tired to converse with her but her replies consisted of three or less words. In the middle of dinner Pan got up and excused herself. Everyone was confused except for Bra and Goten, who looked upset. Bra said that Pan had fallen ill. This added to her numerous lies she had been telling as of late for her friends and family. It was becoming compulsory and she didn't like it. After Bra had explained Pan's sudden disappearance, she excused herself from the table to get some more shrimp and snail and asked Goten if he would help her bring it in. He looked at her and asked why she couldn't do it herself. Big mistake. Not only did he receive a hit to the head by an impatient and furious Bra, but he was once more a victim of his mother's wrath. He quickly got up trying to calm his wailing mother and followed Bra into the kitchen.

In the kitchen Goten spoke first asking her what was going on. She said that Pan didn't want her parents finding out about the fight. Goten had asked if Uub had hurt Pan. She could feel his ki rising. He was about to go find Uub to give him a piece of his mind on top of trying to kick his ass. He should have kept up with training were his thoughts. She knew how much he loved his niece and would do anything for her, but she couldn't tell him what really had happened. Instead she said, in hopes of calming him down, Uub didn't hurt her, it was Pan's fault. Bra said that Pan overreacted to a comment Uub had made, you know girl stuff, and told Uub that she hated him and flew off. And now Pan feels really guilty because she thinks Uub will never forgive her. Goten calmed down. He understood what Uub must be going through because the same thing had happened to him and Paris on numerous occasions. He felt sorry for the guy. This in turn also stopped Goten from being suspicious and therefore from questioning Pan. Less than an hour later, Bra had thanked them for the wonderful dinner and promised to relate their greetings to her parents.

Before she left, she quickly went to go check on Pan to make sure she was feeling a bit better (if that was even possible). She walked up to her room, slowly went inside, and saw that she was sleeping. She didn't want to wake her up but she had to make sure that the truth wouldn't be exposed. Pan was curled up on her side facing the opposite direction Bra walked up to Pan's bed as quietly as possible and softly tapped her on the shoulder.

"Pan," she whispered. Pan didn't stir.

"Pan wake up, I have to tell you something." Turned out Pan wasn't sleeping.

"Please, just leave me alone. Please!!" she begged.

Bra hesitated for a sec but continued. This was important for them to carry on their façade.

"I will. I just wanted to tell you that I told your parents and Aunt Chi Chi that you were not feeling well. I then told Goten that you and Uub had a fight. That it was your fault. You overreacted to a comment he made, and you said that you hated him, and that is the reason you are crying; you think Uub will never forgive you and that your relationship is over…. Pan, please try to remember that until we decide what to do." She looked to Pan to see if she acknowledge it, but Pan didn't give any indication of such.

Bra sighed, "Pan this is important. Please," she whispered once more, "do you understand!" She waited a few more seconds and then she saw Pan give the slightest of nods and say that she understood. Bra squeezed her arm, kissed her on the head and got up to leave. She was about to the shut the door when she heard a faint "Thank You." Bra paused for a moment, "your welcome" and then left to take care of some business.

How could he do that? How could he do that to Pan? Destroy her like that? Take advantage of her to make himself feel better? How could he do that to Marron? How when he says he loves her so much? He ruined friendships? He destroyed their bond. That bastard she thought. She was furious, intent on only one direction, but she had to do something first.

Ring…… Ring…… Ring…

"Briefs residence, Bulma speaking."

"Hi. Mom"

"Hey sweetie where are you, your fathers furious?"

"I was just over at Aunt Chi Chi's to visit Pan. They all say hi by the way and have asked for you to have another barbecue," bra said cheerfully.

"Not to worry we will have one soon very soon in fact. Looks like we might finish the project before the deadline," prideful arrogance was radiating from Bulma's voice but not for to long.

"Now tell ME, do I still look younger then Chi Chi?" If possible, Bulma now sounded like the most deviant person ever to grace Bra's ears.

Bra rolled her eyes, "Mother do you even have to ask!? Of course you look younger. You look so young that people sometimes mistake us for twins," she said trying to feed her mothers ego. If the Dragonballs where still here, she knew what her mother's wish would be, to be forever young. Bra could hear her mother's boastful laughs through the receiver.

"OH HOHOHOHO. Bra you are very lucky to have me as a mother."

"Yes mom I know," her voice mocking annoyance and pride at the same time.

"Mom, I'm going over to Trunks. I might be late so don't wait up."

"Ok honey, be safe. I love you"

"I love you too. Tell daddy I said goodnight and that I love him too."

"Will do."

"Bye"

"Bye." Bra threw her cell on the passenger seat. She gripped the steering wheel so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She was muttering profanities under her breath. She couldn't wait to get there.

Trunks had been cleaning the apartment all day. He didn't want to hire a cleaning crew since there was a chance that they'd go to some tabloid or something and do an expose on his outrageous behavior and "drinking problem." Plus he didn't want anyone, anyone to get the slightest idea that he may have cheated. There were bottles and trash everywhere. Apparently, Pan and him even opened the bottle of red wine he had stored at home. The worst part is that they spilt a lot of it on the couch. He tried to clean it, but it looked as if it was permanent. He spent the entire day cleaning and making phone calls to various furniture retailers. He had to find the exact one. The style was written underneath the couch. Luckily for him, the style was not old. He paid a significant amount to have it delivered within an hour and have the old one disposed of. Then there was the matter of the bed set. He had to go to many different locations to find a set he thought matched the previous one. He was not so lucky in this instance.

He was having a difficult time trying to match the styles. He never really paid that much attention to the set. So instead he decided rather then finding a matching set, he would buy a different one. He could tell Marron that he felt like remodeling the place. No that would be too suspicious. He never cared much for that stuff in the past, why would he now. Because I'm a changed man he thought. No it wouldn't work; plus, he already bought the exact same couch. He'd just tell Marron that he didn't like the old ones or better yet blame it on Goten.

Marron did not like the idea of sleeping, or coming in contact with, sheets that some other people had sex on. It grossed her out. It would work he thought. Whenever they were on a vacation, they leant there apartment to Goten and Paris since Goten still lived with his mother and, well, never had the opportunity to bring her to his place. Though it wasn't his place, it was somewhere he could bring Paris to instead of always going over to her place. Plus, her dorm room was way too small. Trunks and Marron's place was like a palace compared to her place. Of course they never used their bedroom, just the guest bedroom; well that was at least what they promised. Maroon trusted Goten, and Goten would never try to break that trust especially in this situation.

He would just tell Marron that it was an accident. He allowed Goten and Paris to use there place, but since he was staying in the guest bedroom, because he couldn't sleep in their room w/o her, he let them use it. Perfect. She'd fall for it. She was naïve most of the times. He would have to remind himself to ask Goten for this one favor. This didn't change the fact that he was going to tell Marron that he had slept with Pan. He was he just didn't want to tell her that they had sex on their bed. He knew it would devastate her even more so. Their bed was symbolic of their love, and to have a one night stand on it meant that there love meant nothing to him.

He was currently at home trying to shove a pillow into a pillowcase when he heard the doorbell ring and loud knocking at the front door. He dropped the pillow and went to go see who it was. He heard more rings and angry knocking. Damn this person was impatient.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he yelled out but the person didn't stop the tempered knocking. What the hell was their problem he thought? He was in no mood today.

Trunks violently swung the door wide-open ready to ripe someone's head off.

"WHAT," he yelled, then noticing a very angry looking Bra with her balled up fist in the air. This just pissed him off more.

"Bra, what t-" but before he could finish, Bra had raised her hand and slapped him as hard as she could, knocking him to the floor. She certainly inherited her father's strength.

He got up on all fours and looked at her like she was crazy.

"BRA," he yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM. I'M TELLING MOM!!" He was in the process of getting up when Bra yelled back

"GO DO THAT! WHILE YOU'RE AT IT WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER THAT YOU SLEPT WITH PAN!!" He stopped with one hand above his knee. He looked up at Bra shock and anger written all over his face. He spat his next words out like venom.

"SHE TOLD YOU?" Bra couldn't believe what she was hearing; he was actually angry at Pan for doing the right thing. Ohhh that bastard she thought.

"OF COURSE SHE DID YOU IDIOT!!" Then she began to kick him after nearly every word.

"WHAT!? DID YOU EXPECT HER TO KEEP HER MOUTH SHUT? FOR IT TO BE A SECRET? TO HIDE IT FROM MARRON?" And with the last word she kicked him as hard as she could in the balls. He was on his knees, hands held over his crouch, face red and about to burst. Bra could see little tearlets at the corner of his eyes. He toppled backwards on his back and screamed in agony.

"Ahhhwwwwweeeeeeeee. YOOOUUU BITCH!" Bra was stunned. He had never called her that before. Bra composed herself and yelled,

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU POPPED MY BALLS!" He whined. She merely rolled her eyes disgusted at him.

"GOOD!! Maybe that will stop you from whoring around."

"I didn't….I didn't whore around," he was in so much pain it even pained him to speak.

"Oh Yeah! Then you tell me what it is when you sleep with your girlfriends best friend, or when you sleep with your best friends girlfriend? What is it called then," she was no longer yelling but anger and disgust was evident in every word she said. He didn't answer immediately. He was panting and trying to get up. She was right he thought.

"Look," he was on his feet now but bent over with his hand on each of his thighs. Between breaths he said,

"It… was... an accident," he was now up and breathing heavily. Bra folded her arms across her chest and turned her head shacking in disbelief.

"Accident my ass."

"It was! What more can I say," when Bra didn't say anything he continued. "It's not like we wanted it to happen….its not like we planned on it happening." Still no response.

"We didn't know what we were doing," but the last part he wasn't so sure of. He kept thinking about that condom. If they took the time to find a condom, put it on and continue, then it wasn't spontaneous. Did that mean they knew what they were doing?

He was right Bra thought. Pan had said they were mentioned they were drunk and some other stuff. It had happened and there was noting they could do to change it. But still.

"Do you know what you've done? What you've done to Pan? What you will do to Marron?" Bra's voice dropped after each question. Trunks had to look away from her. True he knew what he did, but now Bra made him realize just how serious this was. His eyes were turning red, his chest was burning; he was on the verge of tears.

"Bra," he was trembling with desperation, "what am I going to do?" then he started crying. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes as well. He looked so helpless. She quickly went over to him and grabbed him into a hug.

"It'll be ok," she said shakily whilst gently rocking both of them from side to side. Trunks continued to gently cry on her shoulder. They stood there for at least 5 minutes before they parted and Trunks invited her to spend the night. She agreed.

"I'm…I'm sorry I called you a bitch…I didn't mean to, it's just I was in _sooo_ much pain,"

She smirked, "its ok."

"Please never do that again or I might not be able to have children."

"Well promise you won't be such a dick again?"

"Do you even have to ask? But I promise. I'm sorry but I have nothing at home to eat so I am going to order-in. What do you feel like eating?"

"It's fine. I just ate not to long ago at Aunt Chi Chi's."

"Oh," she looked at Trunks and knew what he wanted to know but didn't dare ask.

"She didn't tell anyone. I found out by accident. She's a mess. You have to apologize and figure out what you two are going to do next."

"I didn't mean to hurt her,"

"She knows that." He nodded. Now a bit satisfied. He looked at Bra. She was staring out the balcony door. She was so level headed, he thought. Although he may not act like it sometimes, he was really proud to have her as his sister. He continued to stare at her from the kitchen. He had to ask.

"Bra?" she didn't turn around.

"Hmm?"

"You're not going to tell Marron are you?" She continued to stare out the glass door. She was contemplating.

"I can't promise you that!" She then turned around to face him.

"If she asks me about you and your daily affairs, and whether or not you have been faithful, I am not going to lie to her so don't ask me to." He nodded.

"That is why you have to tell her as soon as possible so it doesn't come to that. It has to be you not Pan, not me, you."

Next Chapter: Pan and Trunks TALK!!

Please review tell me what you think and whther I should keep my chapters short or long. Also, who do you think will end up with who??


	5. The Best

Disclaimer: Same as it was from my first chapter. Nothing has changed but when it does I'll inform y'all.

I like to thank **ShinigamiRem **and **Navka **for being my reviewers two and three. I'm thinking after I finish the ending of the memory sequence I'll just stop. Only three reviews, though I am grateful, it just isn't motivating. Maybe I'll change my mind if I get more reviews. MAYBE. **Navka**, I know what you mean about Trunks. I feel sorry and then I want to slap him silly. I know that there aren't that many T/M fics out there, but this fic can go either way- T/M or T/P. I'm beginning to like Pan. But we'll see. Just to let readers know, this is not going to be a bashing fic of any character. Those are so tasteless, whether it be Marron bashing or Pan bashing, it's just tasteless.

This fic can end up having so many possibilities for couples T/M, T/P, G/B, G/M, U/P, U/M, U/B/ U/P, T/G, U/G, VEGGIE/BUL, V/Goku, V/CHI- JUST KIDDING. No this fic is strictly heterosexual couples. Sorry to those hoping otherwise.

Next time I upload, I will upload two chapters since they belong together.

"Good Morning Mr

"Good Morning Mr. President"

"Good Morning Mr. President"

"Good Morning Mr. President"

"Good Morning Mr. President"

"Good Morning Mr. Briefs"

"Ah! Good Morning Mr. President. Miss Ozaki will be here shortly with the financial reports and contracts that need your approval. Would you like me to go over today's appointments?" Trunks nodded as he opened the door to his office and headed inside with his secretary following suit.

"At 10:00 Scientist from sector 20 will be here for a debriefing on project C-250. At 14:00 you have your monthly meeting with Chairman Mr. Koizumi of Capsule Corps. Board of Directors. At 15:30 you have another project C-250 debriefing with sector 9. At 18:00 you have a meeting with the Department of Quantum Entanglement Science and Technology. And at 19:30 you are requested to head down to Mrs. Shimizu lab to go over project C-250."

"Thank you Missy." Missy bowed and headed for the door.

"Ah Missy?" Missy turned around.

"Yes Mr. President?"

"Has Pan Son reported for work today?"

"No sir."

"Thank you that will be all." Missy shut the door behind her. If one would have taken a look at Trunks right now, it would have looked like he was trying to burn a hole through his desk. He had tried to contact Pan for three days now. She didn't show up on Monday or Tuesday, and it didn't look like she would be coming in today either. He had to do something. He had to see her. To at least make things right and make sure that he would be the one to tell Marron about their drunken mistake and not Pan.

He had to apologize like Bra said. But how could he if she ignored him? What was he going to do? He was left with only one option and as much as he hated the idea of having o go back there he had to; that would be the only place where he would be able to talk to her. He had to go back to his Alma Mater.

The door burst open and Trunks looked up to see Haruka Ozaki, his assistant secretary, coming in with a pile of papers that seemed too heavy for her to carry. He immediately got up and went over to help her. He was always generous like that. It didn't matter how wealthy he was or what job title he had, if he saw someone in need of help, he would help them.

"Oh. Thank you Mr. President. I am so sorry. Next time I will try to take a few at a time," she apologized.

"No its fine." She left and came in with more papers. Trunks sweat-dropped. She left two more times and came back with more. Today was going to be yet another busy day he thought.

During his lunch break, he called Bra to find out what time Pan had classes today and if at all any. She said that she didn't usually arrive until 17:00 for her Thermodynamics class, which lasted until 19:50. He had to cancel one of his apportionments. He would just have to move his meeting with Mrs. Shimizu to later in the evening. This was much more important then having to watch, listen, and assist the scientist at work. He told his secretary to tell Mrs. Shimizu to work on without him. Something important came up and he would try to make it back as soon as possible.

It was nearly 19:00. His meeting with the Department of Quantum Entanglement Science and Technology ended earlier then expected. He decided it was time to leave to see Pan. He decided it would be prudent to fly in order to get there quicker. He didn't want to take the chance of missing her. He landed on one of the rooftops of Satan University, walked down the steps and tried to find the office of directories. Luckily for him there was only one Thermodynamics course, Thermodynamics 240.

He quickly headed to that direction. He looked at his watch and it read 19:37. He located the class and decided to wait there until she got out. Thirteen minutes later the door swung open and a herd of students came lurching out the door looking extremely grateful to be out of there. He tried to locate Pan. He looked at all the students and didn't see her; he looked into the classroom and saw her talking to her professor.

"I'm sorry Pan, but I can't extend the exam date for you without a valid reason. It wouldn't be fare to the other students….Rules are Rules, I'm sorry." He saw Pan mumble something but couldn't here what, then he saw the Professor leave. Pan remained standing there, looking at the floor with her notebook clutched to her chest. She didn't sense that he was only eleven feet away from her. Trunks moved to let the Professor by, and then slowly stepped into the room. She didn't move.

"Pan…" he slowly drawled out her name to get her attention. She looked up to him and quickly moved passed him to get out. Trunks turned to grab her

"Pan I need to talk to you. Pan-" He grabbed her arm and swung her around.

"Leave me alone." She demanded with cold emotion.

"No. Not until we talk. We have to talk" She frowned, her lips were trembling.

"What's there to talk about?"

"Pan please?" he begged. She nodded her head and she moved to take a seat in the empty classroom. She didn't look at him. She had a tight grip on her notebook.

"Pan, I am very sorry for what's happened and the pain I caused you."

"It wasn't entirely your fault." He looked at her a bit peeved and continued

"Still, I'm sorry."

Then for the first time since he last saw her four days ago she looked into his eyes.

"Apology accepted…. And I'm, I'm sorry for avoiding you."

"Apology accepted," he gave a lazy smirk. He then moved to sit next to her feeling it safe to do so.

"Pan, have you told anyone besides my sister?" He asked. He didn't know if she told Marron, because Marron refused to answer his e-mails or call him back.

"No I haven't told anyone." He nodded a sigh of relief.

"I'm going to tell Marron myself, when she comes back." She nodded. They were silent for a minute or two before she said,

"Trunks, I'm afraid to tell Uub. I don't know what he will do!? I don't want to lose him."

"Listen Pan, the sooner you tell him the better. If he wants to kick my ass, I have no problem with that. I'd do the same. But you are not going to lose him." She smirked. They remained silent for another minute or two.

"This doesn't change anything between us right? You're one of my best friends and I, I don't want to lose any more friends than I might have to?" asked Pan.

"Of course not," he then hugged her, "I love you, you know that. Best friends," he said trying to reassure her.

"Good." Then they broke apart. He looked at her. She looked so frail and it was his entire fault. At least she was smiling a bit.

"Now that we have established that, I think it's my duty to inform you, you're walking a very thin line. I'll fire you tomorrow if you don't show up. Three unexcused absences I can forgive, but a fourth" he turned away from her, folded his hands behind his head lifted his legs on the desk and crossed them in a smug gesture as if he owned the place, "I'm not so forgiving." He hoped that this might cheer her up but it did the opposite.

"Trunks….," There was sadness in her voice that he didn't like, "…I can't work for you." He quickly turned around to look at her.

"I thought we just said nothing has changed between us?" he asked frantically.

"It doesn't," she said reaffirming him, "it's just that…when I tell Uub, I don't think he will like the fact that I remained working with you. Same with Marron. Things might not have changed between us, but I can't say the same for everyone else." He now knew what she meant. She was right. They may be on good terms; even Bra has come around, but what about Uub, Marron, and Goten. Would they?

"I understand," he paused, "I have to get back to work." He was disappointed but Pan thought it was at her.

"Trunks I'm sorry," she pleaded, "Its just I don-"

"No Pan your right. You have nothing to be sorry about so don't apologize. Your right it's for the best."

He sighed and got up. "Good luck telling Uub."

She did the same. "Well, good luck with Marron." She hugged him and squeezed hard. She was scared. He felt the same way. She didn't want to let go. After several seconds, she finally did.

"You OK?" he asked concerned. She nodded and sighed.

"Lets go," she whispered. He felt really bad. He hated seeing his best friend like this. He followed her. Then he smiled. This would cheer her up he thought.

"Hey Pan, I couldn't help but overhear you and your professor?" She rolled her eyes.

"Ever the eavesdropper! Can't you learn to mind your own damn business?" she asked whilst trying to but on an expression of anger but was failing miserably.

"Well this time, some good will come out of my eavesdropping."

"Oh really?" she said sarcastically.

Next: SHE'S BAAACCCKKKKKKK!! Or is she?? Revelations and confrontations, even a fight. Stay tuned for the next uploading of lingerie (two chapters).

He through his hands up in the air and quickened his pace "I'm trying to help you here, but if you don't want me to help get you an extension on your exam then fine," he said smirking.

"No wait?" she increased her strides until she was in front of him, "You can get me an extension?" she asked uncertainly.

"You are looking at the President of Capsule Corp. There is nothing I can't do." She pursed her lips. He was so full of himself just like Bulma she thought.

He continued sensing her skepticism. "I'll just say that you are working for me on a project and that it is imperative that you be there that day. It works. You are after all studying to become an aerospace engineer. In addition to that, I'll boast about how good you are, one of the best, but how you want to finish university first before you work for me. You know to score you a few brownie points with the prof."

"And who says I want to work for Capsule Corp when I graduate? You guys may be the best, but that doesn't mean that _the best_ want to work with you."

"And what makes you think you are _the best_? You are one of the worst engineers I have ever laid eyes on. I'd never hire you!" She side punched him in the gut.

"Ouff"

"You're just asking for it, aren't you? You should learn when it's best to stop or else you'll end up in the hospital!" Then she laughed. "Yeah that'd be nice. But hurry up my exam is on Friday."

"Do you think I'm still going to help you after that little stunt you pulled?" she narrowed her eyebrows and balled her fist in an attempt to make it obvious that she was going to strike him again.

"Ok Ok," he threw his hands to his chest in defeat, "I was just kidding. Sheesh! Why am I always the punching bag for you girls?"

"Because, you just don't know when to stop you idiot!" And with that they both flew in opposite directions.


	6. Forgiveness

It was Saturday afternoon

Discalimer: I don't own the DB/DBZ/DBGT franchise. Just thought you should know.

Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate it. I love writing this story and want to continue to write it. This story is dear to me since it is the result of procrastination of my studies and not to mention hours of searching for a DBZ/DBGT story that didn't involve bashing of at least one character. I know where this story is going and who ends up with whom. It's not exactly spree of the moment writing **Gaetagirl**. BTW, thank you for your awesome long review and I appreciate that you are telling your friends about my story. So back to your question, I know who the ring is for and who is buying it. To my readers, the person buying the ring can be anyone, i.e. Uub, Trunks, Goten or even a female character, since they will all be affected by Trunks and Pan's little mishap. I'm curious to know who you think it is for **Gaetagirl** and who is buying the ring. I wrote the first part of chapter 1 and chapter 6, and another chapter that won't be seen for quite sometime, all together. However, I felt that it was too short and vague and wanted to write the back-story. Those are the chapters I just come up with without any plotting.

Special thanks to **Navka**, thank you for letting your friends know about my fic and once more reviewing. The next two chapters will tell you who has the worst reaction. Thanks to **tk101. ** I know exactly what you mean seeing Pan and Uub as a pair. That was the feeling I got when I watched DBGT. That is why I had them put together in this fic and because of Goku.

**To everyone else, **I hope you all are enjoying it. Please, please write any criticisms. I love it. I want to know where I can improve since this after all my first fanfic.

Chapter 6

It was Saturday afternoon. Trunks was flying home from just meeting up with Goten. He had told Goten about his little favor but didn't tell him about sleeping with Pan. One person at a time he thought and Marron should be the first to know before everyone else does or else he knew she would feel betrayed and most likely like an idiot. Besides it's best not to tell Goten, both him and Pan decided on it, because if he did -best friend or not- Goten would hunt him down, beat the living crap out of him and then pull one intestine out at a time and feed it to the dinosaurs. And Gohan. Yikes! He didn't want to even imagine what he would do to him.

He reached the rooftop of his apartment complex and headed done the stairs. He was deep in thought, not paying particular attention to his surroundings. He hadn't heard from Uub since the night out at the club. That meant he didn't know yet, because if he had known, Trunks was positive he would have been confronted about it. But nothing. He was worried and relieved at the same time. Worried because Pan was taking too long, relieved because he hadn't devised a particular plan for the exact moment he would have to confront that particular dilemma. He was still consumed trying to figure out how he would tell Marron.

He reached his door, took out his keys and opened it. He entered the apartment trying to figure out how he was going to explain everything to Marron. Sure they were on a break, but that doesn't excuse what he did. He took of his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack. Lost in his train of thought, he failed failing to notice the pair of black lace flats on the shoe rack. He went into the room and couldn't believe the sight before him. What was she doing here??

"Trunks," she said gleaming.

"Marron!?" he blurted out, still shocked at the sight before him yet nevertheless happy. It's just…she was so adamant about leaving for two months, he hadn't expected her to be back after two weeks. He paced himself towards her and pulled her in a desperate embrace not wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much," she said hugging him back with equal force.

"Marron! Oh Marron" he took her head in his hands and starting planting kisses all over her head. She placed her hands on top of his.

"I'm so sorry for leaving. I was stupid. I don't know what came over me. I never wanted a break. I'm so sorry…I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" tears slowly making there way down her cheeks and onto theirs clasped hands.

"Me too…me too," he breathed out between kisses, "you don't know how much this means to me…to have you back in my arms. I'm sorry I haven't been the boyfriend you expected me to be. I'm sorry I haven't been there for you when you needed me…but that's going to change," he was scared and nervous. He didn't want to lose her and he realized that now more than ever. But he had to do it. Now or never he thought. He had to tell her before it was too late.

"Ma-Marron…," he looked into her eyes. Trunks was having second thoughts. He didn't want to but he had to tell her, "I have to tell you something," the tone of his voice worried her.

"I have to make a confession." He was more than just nervous now; he was petrified. He didn't know how she was going to react; whether she would stay with him. But, what she said next only confused him.

She slowly loosened her grip on his hands and let her own fall to her sides. She narrowed her eyes to hide the pain she was feeling and slightly turned her head to the side.

"I know," she said trying to avoid his gaze. His heart stopped at that very moment. A feeling of terror ran through all his veins.

"ahh…" _She knew?? _ She interrupted his thoughts before he could continue to ponder the possibility of how she knew.

"That is why I came back." She sighed and turned around to sit on the little space available on the cluttered bed whilst continuing to avoid his gaze. He was now confused more than ever. She knew yet she wanted spend the rest of her life with him. Aren't girls supposed to shout and scream and become hysterically when their boyfriends cheats?? Then again, this is Marron he was dealing with. Not your normal person. He knew that all to well. Maybe this was another one of her unconventional personality traits. She truly was an odd one.

"I-I know what happened." He gulped. Then he thought back to one of his first curiosities, _how_? How did she find out? Seeming to know what he was thinking, Marron once more interrupted his thoughts.

"Bra told me, about a week ago. I was angry at first…_hmm_…actually more like horrified when I found out it was Pan," she let out a chuckle that somehow screamed disappointment.

"I even became jealous." She paused, picking up imaginary lint from the bed. Trunks knew she wasn't done so he kept his mouth shut.

"'How could he' I kept thinking. 'PAN!? Did he realize what he did?'"

Trunks stopped staring and went over, knelt on his knees and moved in-between her legs. He then grabbed both her hands and held them tightly together. Still, she didn't dare look him in the eyes.

He then whispered trying to comfort her and trying to seek forgiveness, "I know...I am so sorry." His voice was now caught in his throat but he continued nevertheless.

"I would have told you sooner but I wanted to tell you in person my self. You don't know how sorry I am….If I-" he was going to say 'could take it back, I would' (there wasn't a moment that passed that he wished he could but the fact of the matter was the dragonballs were gone forever). But she stopped him by confessing her own guilt. Only then did she look at him and he could see the hurt in her eyes.

"If I hadn't suggested we take a break…" she gulped, "…If I had been here th-this wouldn't have happened." He couldn't believe his ears. Not only was she accepting what happened, it seemed, but she blamed herself. He knew she was kind and forgiving but this, this was unbelievable. It wasn't her fault.

"I thought I was going to lose you," she continued, "and that made me realize how much I love you and, and how much I want to be with you. I don't care about what happened in the past…we can work through it," glimmers of hope were radiating from her words, her eyes, and her smile.

"I don't care about what happened between you and Pan. My love," she then took her hands out from underneath his and took a hold of his hands and brought them up to her chest and continued, "Our Love is stronger than that."

Now it was his turn he felt. "I never meant to do it. It was a mistake. I never meant to hurt you. It was an ac-" He was going to say accident but she cut him off once more apparently not wanting to hear him apologize at all. She gave a half-smile,

"Please, please don't apologize. Like I said its ok…I just hope we can start fresh and you're willing to give this a try!"

"Of course," he blurted out with a sense of desperation. He was afraid that Marron might change her mind. Worse, that this isn't real. That it is a dream.

"I love you. I can't imagine myself with anyone besides you Marron. You are my life, my heart, my soul." Tears of happiness silently cascaded down her face.

"I love you Trunks. God, I love you so much." At that moment they both leaned in and kissed each other tenderly. They slowly pulled apart and she took his head to her chest. He could hear the thumping of her heartbeat. It somehow gave him comfort; it isn't a dream he told himself. No dream feels this good. He had her. He had his Marron back.

They lay for what seemed ages before he decided to apologize once more.

"I'm sorry." She continued to stroke his spine a while longer before she on to say,

It's ok…better my best friend then a stranger."

Trunks was mystified by her. He knew she was strange, unique, eccentric, whatever you want to call it, that is one of the reasons he loved her so much, but could she so easily forgive? Say it was better her 'best friend' than a 'stranger'? He probably would have a harder time forgiving her if she slept with his best friend Goten than a stranger. In fact, he probably would never be able to forgive her. Luckily for him, he wasn't the one placed with that burden.

_Hold on! Maybe the reason she's so forgiving is because __she__ slept with someone while in Italy. All this talk about it is better with a best friend than a stranger. What if she slept with Goten? Oh My God, did she sleep with Goten? That conniving little-what the hell am I thinking_. He mentally slapped himself.

Trunks then looked up at her face and took a deep look into her sapphire orbs. They were so pure; she was so pure. She would never. She wasn't an asshole like him. He kissed her and moved his head to her chest, once more listening to her heartbeat. Besides, he thought, Goten has been in Japan these past two weeks as far as he knew. _Ba-Bump…Ba-Bump_. The comfort of her heartbeat lingered. It sounded so nice, it felt so nice. Just then, a sense of reality clouded his mind, menacing any comfort and content he was feeling. Would they ever be the same as friends? Was Bra true in saying he destroyed the bonds of their friendships? Once more he removed himself from her peaceful embrace and asked her,

"Does this change anything between us? Will you be ok with us all remaining friends and going out?" It seemed she contemplated the questions for what seemed like ages to Trunks. _Would I_ she thought. Then she answered with all honesty,

"It will be hard at first. I may become jealous, but what else can you expect of me. I may even become suspicious at times when you two are alone working together." He gulped. She knew about them working together too? He was going to reassure her that that was not going to ever happen but she continued.

"But you are my love and she is my friend, and I trust you both. You will not try and hurt me again. What's in the past is in the past. I trust you with all my heart."

"Are you sure?" he asked skeptically. She smiled at him whilst placing her palm on his face to reassure him and repeated what she had been saying.

"What happened between you two is in the past. You love me too much to go back to her," she said seemingly trying to convince them both, "I trust you with all my heart and she is my best friend. She would never try to hurt me again," she gave him a solemn smile. Something in his gut told him it wouldn't be ok actually. But he pushed that feeling aside.

"Now," she said seductively, "Why don't you go into the kitchen and quickly whip up one of your gourmet dishes while I finish unpacking here. Later on, I'll model one of my new pieces of lingerie I bought just for you I think you'll like," she murmured.

"I think I will too." They kissed. It was becoming intense. She could feel he was getting excited but he would have wait; she was starving, not to mention the bed was cluttered with her belongings.

"Not yet," she said pulling away, "Get into the kitchen, I'm starving." Reluctantly he obliged.

"Fine," he said, crossing his arms across his chest like stubborn child and turning his to the side. Then he started pointing at her with his index finger, "But you better make it up to me, you tease." He added the last part with a triumphant smirk. She matched his smirk and moved his finger away from her chest.

"Don't worry, I will." He still seemed dissatisfied with her answer so she continued, "It will be worth the wait trust me." He pecked her on the cheek and left to go cook.

She couldn't believe how fortunate she was. And to believe she could have lost him because of her stupid break. Well that will never happen again. Plus, she thought, he will now have more time to be with her. No more long nights at the office now that he has hired some help even if it was Pan. Its Ok, he loves me not her she tried to convince herself. What he did was a mistake and he realizes that. It would never work out between them two anyway; it would never go that far. A laugh escaped her mouth. To think she was worried about that.

She was done folding her clothes and only had to put her shoes away. She took a look at them. She loved them almost as much as she loved Trunks. Almost. She bought herself quite a few new pairs while in Italy. She wasn't sure there would be room in the shoe drawer underneath their bed. That meant only one thing, time to buy a new rack. She clapped her hands together with excitement. She was gathering her shoes from all over the room to place them in the shoe drawer. She had begged Trunks for weeks to have that drawer costumed built. He refused, saying he didn't want to compete for her love in the bedroom against Jimmy Choes. Naturally he caved in. He always did. Which is a good thing if she was ever going to get a custom built shoe rack in the walk-in closet. She lifted the covers and then bed-skirt. She would have to ask Trunks about that. She defiantly did not buy those, they were hideous. Men!

As she bent to pull out her shoe drawer from underneath the bed, she noticed something on the floor. A wrapper? God, doesn't he know not to eat in here? He's such a pig she thought. He needs to start working out. She hated to admit, but his physique was one of the reason she loved him. She picked it up and took a closer look. It wasn't a candy wrapper like she originally thought, it was a condom wrapper. _Oh My God!!_ She looked at what was clutched in her hands and at the bed. They were new sheets. Million thoughts ran through her head. He wouldn't!? Not here? Their bed? Why else would he have bought that disastrously looking bed set?? She knew they didn't use it since they haven't used once in ages. Also, when she packed her shoes just before she left for Italy, she noticed no such thing. _That jerk! Our room! _ She got up and quickly made her way out of their bedroom finding Trunks' back facing her. He was busy chopping something but stopped when he sensed her presence.

"Can I turn around babe? I'm dieing to see the surprise."

"Oh you can turn around alright," annoyance rang through her voice. Drool was beginning to form at the corner of his mouth but when he turned around, she was not wearing the sexy new lingerie she had promised to wear. Instead, she was wearing scowl on her facial features and had one hand outstretched holding something shinny.

"What you got there?"

"You tell me." He went over and picked it out of her hands. He looked at it and realized what it was. God I'm such an idiot he thought.

"I'm so sorry you had to see that. I thought I cleaned the room."

What the Fuck! Is he serious!? Then realization dawned on her. He didn't. A burning sensation filled her eyes. Her heart was beating faster and faster. She had thought that the wrapper belonged to Goten. She was upset because she thought he allowed Goten and Paris to use their bedroom. The thought had disgusted her; someone else having sex on their bed. But then it all made sense now, the way he was acting in the bedroom and the way he was acting now. Was she so oblivious she thought. It wasn't Goten it was him. In their room. On their bed. With PAN!! She started at the wrapper.

"You had sex with Pan," it was more of a question than a statement, "In our bedroom!" Now that was a statement.

"I'm sorry it happened here. It's just she came over to comfort me because of what happened between you and me. We started drinking and we woke up and found ourselves in the bed. It was a drunken mistake. We don't even remember it."

What The Fuck she thought once more. Why was he so damn calm about it? He cheated on her; had sex with her best friend in their private sanctuary. _OMG!_ _He thinks I already know. No wonder he kept apologizing. _

"What? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?"

"What do you mean! YOU FUCKING CHEATED ON ME YOU BASTARD. How else do you expect me to act!?"

"Yeah, but you already know that. I can't believe you're not upset about that but you're upset about where it occurred," he was getting a bit annoyed with her at this point.

"What the hell are you talking about. I DIDN'T KNOW!" Trunks eyes remained narrowed.

"Whaaat? Then what was that in their," he said pointing just past her to indicate the bedroom.

"I was talking about you hiring Pan as your assistant!" He was shocked. She was fuming.

"YOU SLEPT WITH PAN!? GOHAN'S DAUGHETER! GOTEN'S NEICE! MY BEST FRIEND!" He tried to go up to her but she pushed him away.

"I was going to tell you. I swear! But you came in here talking about knowing and forgiving m-" she cut him off.

"You Idiot," she yelled. "I was talking about you hiring her not fucking her. I can't believe you did this. We were on a break not broken up!"

"What about all that talk about the past being in the past and starting fresh??"

"FUCKER I was talking about your past relationship with Pan. It's in the past and it wouldn't affect you hiring her. Clearly I was wrong."

They argued further, her accusing him of being in love with Pan, him denying and trying to convince her that Pan and himself never had feelings for one another even though they dated. They both yelled and cried, her throwing every object that she was able to pick up at him. She then went into the room and locked herself in it. Could his life get any worse he thought.

Pan and Trunks used to be an item. Que?? I bet you guys didn't see that coming. If you did, my hat is off to you. How many thought it was a dream. Do still think it is a dream, a horrible nightmare. Want to find out more do ya, well then go to the next chapter. Like I promised two chapters this week. If there are many mistakes, that's because I really didn't feel like uploading this week since chapter 6 was all written on paper an my writing is practically ineligiable. Just looking at it is exhausting. I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy and peaazze, pwetty, pwetty peazzze review.


	7. A fool?

Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Marron, please open the door. Please!" He continued to softly bang his head on the locked bedroom door. It had been an hour since she locked herself in there doing God knows what.

"Marron, I'd never hurt you. We were both drunk! I don't love her; I don't want to get back together with her if that's what you're thinking. I love you not her, I never loved her like I do you. WE barely even dated for goodness sake" he rambled on yet she didn't say a word. All he could hear from the other side was clanging and slams.

"Marron please, just please open the door," still no response. He sighed, "I'll break the door down if I have too!" Of course he wouldn't but maybe that would convince her to open the door. If he knew his Marron at all, which he did, she would not take the chance of wood chips all over the place; to much of a mess.

"Marron I'm going to count to three and if you don't open, I'm breaking the door down," his head remained on the door.

"ONNNNEEEE," he paused. Still no answer. "TWWWWWOOOO," he waited still no answer. Maybe this wouldn't work he thought. "Marron this is your last chance. It would be wise of you to open the door now….Just think of all the mess….Fine you asked for it….THRRRE- " she whisked the door open and he toppled through the doorway.

"...EE-Woooo!" He just realized what happened. "Marron sweetie, honey I'm-" but he stopped as he finally noticed all the packed suitcases.

"Marron please you can't be serious." He asked skeptically. She didn't answer; she simply took to of her smallest pieces of luggage and headed for the front door.

Trunks quickly followed her. "Where are you going to go, huh?" he asked enraged but still she didn't not dignify him with an answer. This was getting old he thought.

"Marron don't be ridiculous. You know fully well I won't let you leave." She then spun around and looked him directly in the eye as if daring for him to stop her. And he did exactly just that. He flew to the front door to guard it.

"Out of my way Trunks." She drew the words out in a deadly whisper. He had never seen her this angry before. It frightened him.

"N-No! I told you everything. It wasn't on purpose. I LOVE YOU MARRON NOT P-," but he was interrupted by the doorbell. Both he and Marron looked at each other suspiciously. They hadn't expected anyone to come by today. It rang several times more. Marron looked annoyed.

"Well open it." He was considering doing so but there was not a fat chance in hell. He could not let Marron leave.

"NO!" he exclaimed with a cocky smirk. She sighed and before she knew it the door broke open, wood flying everywhere, knocking Trunks to the floor and Marron screaming for cover.

"Uuh," Trunks groaned. The blast had hit him hard. He got up on his hands pulling his upper body up. He tried to look for Marron but couldn't see her in his sight.

"Marron, Marron are you all right?" he yelled out frantically.

"Yes," she replied frightened. "Ahhh" she saw Uub pick Trunks up by his neck and punch him flying toward the other side of the room.

"TRUNKS," Marron yelled horrified. Natural instincts kicking in, Trunks pushed himself up off the floor, became super Sayian and turned around to face his attacker. He was surprised to find a very angry Uub charging towards him.

"Ahhhhhhhhh-"

"UUB NO," Marron tried to plead but to no avail. Uub sent himself and Trunks slamming through the wall onto the street.

"UUB," Marron turned her head to the newcomer. There Pan was, standing in front of the door with a horrified expression on her face.

"PAN TRY AND STOP THEM," Pan turned in the direction of the voice; she became paralyzed at the sight of Marron. She didn't move.

"PAN! STOP THEM!" She nodded her head and flew out the gigantic hole in the wall to find Uub throwing punch after punch in at Trunks' gut. She flew right next to Uub and grabbed a hold on one of his arms.

"Uub Stop," she yelled at him. He looked at her and pushed her some distance away into the floor.

"PAN!?" Trunks yelled but was met with a fist to his face. Blood tripled from the corner of his mouth. Trunks swung back sending Uub flying across the street. Trunks got up and flew to Pan's side.

He bent on is knees and scooped Pan's head into both of his hands. "Pan! Pan wake up!" he begged. She stirred.

"Trunks? Trunks I'm sorry…he went ballistic, I couldn't stop him," she whimpered.

From across the street, Uub was witnessing the interaction between Pan and Trunks. It only enraged him further. He got up and charged towards Trunks.

"WATCH OUT" Pan yelled as she noticed Uub flying a few feet away. Trunks narrowed his eyes whilst he turned his head only to be met with a fist once more.

"Don't you dare touch her," Uub yelled out. Uub went in for another punch but Trunks caught his arm in midair and with his other hand, he punched Uub in the stomach.

"Trunks NO," Pan yelled. Uub kicked Trunks in the neck sending them both flying a few feet away. Trunks let go of Uubs arm. Uub flew up and sent blast after blast towards Trunks's body.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" yelled Pan. But Uub did not stop, he only increased his attacks. Trunks groaned in pain. With all the strength she could muster, Pan punched Uub crashing into the ground. She then flew next to Trunks' side and picked his upper body up onto her lap.

"Trunks, Trunks!?" but he seemed unconscious. She grasped his hand into hers and squeezed. "Trunks, please wake up," Pan gently pleaded.

Meanwhile, Marron was running down the streets, a burning fear in her chest. She did not want to lose Trunks over this. She loved him. She didn't want him to get hurt. She stopped dead in her tracks. Betrayal was what she felt at the sight before her. There she was, with _her _Trunks in her lap while her boyfriend lay motionless a few feet away. _'I don't love her!' _Trunks words rang in her head. LIES. ALL LIES!! What did they take her for? A Fool?? She would not cry! She would not cry! But she couldn't help it; her eyes were burning for her to cry. From the corner of her eye, she noticed movement. She turned from Pan and Trunks to Uub. He was steadily lifting himself up. Marron ran towards him. He charged up when he noticed the same scene Marron had noticed just a few seconds early.

"Uub NO!" Marron yelled. She got up to him and looked into his eyes, "they're not worth it," she breathed out. He looked into her burning red eyes and then towards Pan and Trunks then back at Marron. He turned to walk away, Marron following suit. Pan looked up to them.

"Marron," Pan yelled. "Marron its not-" Marron and Uub both stopped.

"Pan you wanted him you can have him," said Marron feeling drained. Marron grabbed onto Uub and he nodded and with that they were gone.

I hope you all enjoyed. Please review.


End file.
